Heartbreak
by EverAfter1213
Summary: JR is back in love with Babe & tries to fight it. When he makes a mistake that breaks Babe’s heart, it causes her to turn to another man. Will Jamie, Bianca & an accident bring Babe & JR together, or will Babe fall for the person she just met? JABE
1. Visits

AN: OK guys, this is my second Jabe fic. I got some good feedback from my other story, so I hope you guys like this one as much as the last! -Danielle

_OK, this is starting after Babe and JR find little Adam and JR says he is falling in love with Babe. _

**Ch. 1**

**Visits**

Babe had gone back to the Pine Cone after not being able to find JR. She wanted to find him and ask him if what he said was real, or if it was just one of his mind games that he loved to play on Babe. She hoped it was the first one. Babe's 'plan' to win JR back and marry him worked too well, and now she loved him. Krystal knew that Babe felt something for Adam Chandler JR, but she didn't know about Babe's love for him.

_I'm falling in love with you._

JR's words rung in her ears, making her smile. He really did say that to her. After everything they had been through, he was starting to fall in love with her again. Or so he said. But Babe didn't want to believe the bad about JR right now, she just wanted to bask in the knowledge that he might love her again!

But wait, what was she doing? This was JR, the man who drugged her, and took away Bess, and then he took away Little A. He threatened to take him out of the country, and pulled all of Babe's time with him before he left. She can't love him.

_What about all the things you did to him_? Babe asked herself.

And then there was Jamie. She wasn't sure where she really stood with James Martin. In their relationship, one thing they never had was actual love. Maybe Jamie had love for her, but Babe couldn't return it. She always felt like something was missing, and in the past couples weeks she found out it was love. She never felt with Jamie like she felt with JR. Babe would always have feelings for Jamie, but JR was her match, and she was his.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, "Who is it?" Babe asked, standing up off her bed.

"It's me." JR called, and Babe full out ran to the door and yanked it open.

"JR, what are you doing here?" Babe asked, moving aside so he could walk in.

"I couldn't leave things the way there were." He said, walking inside and turning to face her.

"You mean..." Babe said, looking up into his eyes.

"Babe, when I told you I was falling for you, I meant it. But I can't get in another relationship with you. Not ever." JR said and Babe's heart broke.

"Wha... what?" Babe stuttered.

"I don't trust you Babe, it's that simple. After everything that has happened, we just can't do it again."

"But JR..." Babe started, but no words came out after she had said that. She drew a blank.

"I know you will want to tell me things will be different, but they won't. You can't change, and neither can I."

"Yes, I can!" Babe pleaded; shocked by the way she was trying to get JR to believe her.

"No, and I can't either. It just won't work Babe. It's for the best." JR told her, and then walked out of her hotel room and shut the door.

Babe covered her mouth with her hands, and tried to stop the crying that was about to emerge from her. She lay back on the bed and covered her face with her pillow.

JR leaned against her door, and after a deep breath, he walked back to his car and drove back home.

-----

It had been a few days since JR had said he and Babe could never have a relationship. Babe had gotten a call from Krystal, telling her to come to the manor. Babe didn't want to go, but she had to talk to her mom.

Babe pulled her car up to the mansion and stopped, taking a couple deep breaths and mentally preparing herself in case she saw JR. She told herself that he was probably out, and so she wouldn't have to worry about seeing him.

She walked up to the door and knocked, waiting for someone to open it.

Finally the door opened, and Babe exhaled, seeing the person that opened it.

"Babe, what are you doing here?" JR asked.

"Mama called and said she needed to see me." Babe said, walking inside, "How's little A?" she asked.

"He is good." JR said.

"I haven't seen him in a few days, would you mind if..." Babe asked.

"Of course not, he is your son. You can see him whenever you want." JR said.

Babe smiled, "Thank you."

They stood there in an awkward silence, and finally Babe said, "Well, I better see Mama."

JR nodded and she turned and walked up the stairs, towards her mom's room.

She knocked on the door, and then walked in. Krystal was lying on the bed, reading a book.

"Hi Mama." Babe said.

"Baby doll, where've you been? I haven't seen you in a while!" Krystal said, coming up to Babe.

"Well, I've just been busy." Babe said.

"Or somethin' happened with JR." Krystal said.

"Why would you think that Mama?" Babe asked, going to sit on Krystal's bed.

"Because I know you baby doll, and right now you look really hurt." Krystal sat down next to Babe and put her arm around her.

"Nothing is wrong, I promise. I'm just tired." Babe said.

Babe didn't want to tell Krystal the truth that JR had said there was no way a relationship would happen between Babe and JR. Krystal would... Babe actually didn't know how her mama would respond.

"Is it about JR sayin' he would never have a relationship with you again?" Krystal asked.

Babe pulled back, shocked, "How did you know?"

"I heard JR and Adam talkin' about it." Krystal explained.

"Did they say anything else?" Babe asked.

"No, after JR told Adam what happened, Adam said a few not-nice things about you and JR walked away, looking really bummed."

Babe sighed, "There goes my plan."

"There goes more than your plan. I know you have feelings for the spawn of the devil, a.k.a JR. The devil being Adam Chandler."

Babe shrugged, "Not really." Then she stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Babe, I know you, and never in my life have I seen you give up so easily." Krystal said.

"But mama, JR is right. After everything..." Babe trailed off.

"Leave the past in the past. Babe, you love your son, right?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then fight for him!"

"But..."

"No buts, Baby doll. You said you would do whatever you can for your little boy, and right now you're givin' up on him!"

Babe sighed, knowing her mother was right. Babe nodded, and then without another word left her mama's room. Babe walked down the hallway until she reached her son's nursery.

"Oh my baby boy." Babe said quietly, seeing her son sleeping.

She silently walked into the room, pausing at the crib to watch her son sleep. She gently pushed little blonde hairs out of his face.

"You scared mama really bad sweetheart. Yes you did. When you were taken, mama and daddy, and grandma and grandpa were all so worried about you. Half the town was worried about you. You are one popular little boy." Babe spoke quietly, talking to her sleeping child.

Babe didn't notice JR standing at the door, watching them.

"Daddy and I were so happy when you came back to us. We both missed you so much. And we both love you so much." Babe leaned down and kissed her son on his head, "Mama promises to come back as soon as she can. But next time you need to be awake. Bye my little dream boat." Babe planted one last kiss on his head.

JR turned and walked down the stairs, not wanting Babe to see him.

Babe walked out of the nursery and slowly down the stairs, glancing into the living room, seeing JR with a glass of water.

"Bye JR." Babe said, and then walked out of the house.

"Bye." JR said quietly to no one.


	2. Making things easier

**Ch. 2**

**Making things easier**

"Babe, what are you doing here?" Kendall asked, rubbing her head, "I do not have time to deal with you today." Kendall said under her breath.

"I told you, I work here." Babe said again.

"Unfortunately," Simone came out of the office and glanced at Babe.

Babe sighed, "OK, I'm gonna be working with you whether you guys like it or not. I'm sorry that you don't but I'm not giving up this great chance to work here. So it can either be easy or hard." Babe said, and was given a little bit of hope when Dani smiled at her, but then it was deflated.

"Well then, I guess it's gonna be hard." Kendall gave Babe a bitchy smile, and Dani shrugged when Babe looked over to her.

-----

A few hours later, Babe was working on some files. While Simone and Kendall were busy, Dani showed her how to enter some files into the computer.

"Thank you so much Dani, I don't know what I would do without you." Babe thanked her.

"Well, I'll help you as much as I can, but don't let them know." Dani said.

Babe nodded, and Dani walked out of the room. She heard the elevator doors open, and a woman came out.

"Bianca!" Babe said, standing up.

"Babe..." Bianca said, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, I work here now." Babe explained.

"I know I just can't believe Kendall left you un-attended." Bianca told her.

"She has been glaring daggers at me all day; I think she went back to the printer to grab some things she printed out. So how are you?" Babe asked.

"I'm good. How is little A?" Bianca wondered.

"He is... he is great." Babe smiled.

Bianca also smiled, "Babe, I have a question for you, if I can ask. It's kinda personal."

"Of course!" Babe told her, "Ask whatever you want."

"Its about you and JR, you guys seemed pretty close when I saw you last."

Babe nodded and sat back down, "Well, our son was missing."

"I know, but I think it was more though. The last time I was here, JR would have blamed you and put you in jail if his son went missing, not give you comforting hugs."

"Lots of things have changed around here." Babe sighed, looking up at Bianca with pain in her eyes.

"You care about him, don't you?" Bianca accused more than asked.

"Well..." Babe started, but Bianca cut her off.

"Babe, after everything he has done to you? He drugged you, sued you for custody, taken your son. Hundreds of other things, too." Bianca tried to talk some sense into Babe.

"I know what you say, and I couldn't agree more. But this feeling won't go away." Babe told Bianca while looking down.

Bianca stepped back, looking as if she had been slapped, "Oh my god, you love him again?"

Babe went to respond but Kendall walked out, "What in the hell do you think you're doing!"

Both Bianca and Babe looked towards Kendall, who walked up to Babe.

"How dare you talk to my sister, after everything you have done to her!" Kendall yelled in Babe's face.

"Kendall, don't." Bianca told her, but she didn't listen.

"You stole her child, you baby stealing bitch, and now you think it's OK to talk to her?" Kendall asked.

"No." Babe shook her head.

"Then why the hell did you even talk to her? The next time you see my sister, you turn and..." Kendall was cut off.

"Kendall, STOP!" Bianca yelled, and both Babe and Kendall looked at her, "I came up and talked to Babe. I wanted to talk to her."

Babe interrupted, "I'm gonna leave you two alone."

Kendall was about to say something but Bianca held up her hand to silence her. After Babe had left the room, Kendall said,

"Why, why would you want to talk to her after everything she has done to you? Bianca, throw the forgiving part of you out the window and think about what that... that bitch did to you. She stole you're child. You shouldn't even have to talk to her."

"Kendall, I have not forgiven Babe for what she has done, but I don't hate her either. I will talk to her if I want too, and you're not going to stop me." Bianca said.

"Binks..." Kendall started, but Bianca shook her head.

"Don't Kendall. And you need to start making things easier for Babe around her too. This is the first time she has had a job like this."

"Yeah, one that doesn't include her naked and guys naked." Kendall said.

"Kendall..."

"What, no way! I am not making it easier on the skanky baby stealer." Kendall said.

"I am not asking you to become best buddies, but give her some slack. Show how her to do some things. That way you won't sink this business and you won't even have to talk to her." Bianca said.

She hugged her sister and then turned and walked out of the office.

"You know, there is some truth to what she said." Simone came out and walked up to Kendall.

"I don't want to make things easy for her. Not after what she did." Kendall said.

"But Bianca wants you to. Shouldn't what you sister wants matter to you?" Simone asked.

"But Bianca is way too forgiving, that's why she wants me to do this. I am not gonna stop hating Babe just because Bianca has."

"No one asked you to Kendall. All we need to do is help her out a little bit, that way Fusion can still be OK." Simone told her.

At that moment, Babe walked back into the room, looking at the two women.

"The timing in this place is beautiful." Simone said.

"Fine, but I'm not doing it." Kendall growled, and walked away.

Babe looked at Simone quizzically and Simone said, "Didn't you need help with some files?"

Babe nodded, "OK, let me see if I can help you." Simone said and Babe smiled.


	3. Jamie's help

**Ch. 3**

**Jamie's help**

Bianca was at the mall, shopping and thinking about Babe and JR. How can Babe love him again? And it was obvious that JR had feelings for Babe too! How could this have happened?

Bianca paid for her purchases and sighed, not knowing what to do. She could not let Babe fall into that deadly trap again. No matter what Babe has done to her, Bianca would not let her get back together with JR. Not Adam Chandler's clone.

But how? How could Bianca get Babe to change her mind? She had to figure something out. Maybe she could go to Jamie for help... yeah that's what she would do!

Bianca had left Miranda at Zach's, knowing full well he would be the perfect baby-sitter. Man, between getting Zach and Kendall together, and keeping Babe and JR apart, Bianca was going to have her hands full.

-----

Bianca was knocking on Jamie's door waiting for him to answer. A woman, wearing nothing other than a man's long sleeved button down shirt, answered the door.

"Oh, Hi." Bianca asked, averting her gaze.

"Hello," The woman said in an Italian accent, "Can I help you?"

"Is Jamie here?" Bianca asked.

"Yes, he is." Amanda walked to the door and looked at the woman, "Hey Francesca, why don't you go and put some clothes on so the rest of us can feel better, and so I can actually eat."

Francesca gave Amanda an evil glare, and then walked to Jamie's bedroom and shut the door.

"Um, you're Bianca, right?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I saw you the other night, when Little A went missing."

"Oh yeah... Amanda Dillon, isn't it?"

Amanda nodded, and then said, "Oh, um, do you wanna come inside?"

"Yeah sure..." Bianca said.

Bianca walked in the apartment and Amanda shut the door.

"So Jamie is here?" Bianca asked.

Amanda nodded, "Yeah, he should be out any moment. Would you like something to eat?"

"No, thanks." Bianca said, and stood there and looked around the apartment.

Finally, after a few minutes, Jamie emerged.

"Bianca, Hi! What are you doing here?" Jamie asked, walking up to her.

"I actually needed your help." Bianca said.

"Sure, whatever you need I'll do what I can." Jamie told her, "So, what is it?"

"It's about Babe." Bianca heard the snort come from Amanda and both Jamie and Bianca turned and looked at Amanda.

"I got to go to work. Nice meeting you Bianca." Amanda said, walking out of Jamie's apartment.

"What was that about?" Bianca asked.

"Amanda doesn't really like Babe." Jamie explained.

"Why?"

"Well, Babe stopped Amanda from trying to drug me into marriage."

"What?" Bianca asked, "And you're letting her live here?"

"It's a long story." Jamie told her.

"Well, I have time. So you better get to telling me." Bianca told him.

-----

A little while later, Jamie had told Bianca almost everything that had happened with them since she had been gone.

"Your Aunt Phoebe would give you lots of money only if you broke up with Babe, so she slept with Josh Madden to get you to break up with her?" Bianca questioned.

"No, she didn't sleep with him. She staged it. Remember how you two got in bed and made it look like you had slept together, that's what Babe did." Jamie explained.

"So why did you break up with her?" Bianca asked.

"Because she didn't trust me. She didn't trust me when I told her I didn't want the money more than I wanted her." Jamie said.

Bianca nodded, and then said, "So Babe took the rap for JR when he hit Amanda with his car while he was drunk?"

"Amanda knows it was JR who hit her, but she blames Babe because it gives her another reason to hate Babe."

"So why is she living here?" Bianca asked.

"We all know her mother is Janet from another Planet, so she is staying her so I can keep an eye on her. Lately she has been having these blackouts, and strange things happen when she does."

"Like Little A going missing." Bianca said, and Jamie nodded, "So you're protecting Babe by letting Amanda live here."

"Yeah, that's it." Jamie told her.

Bianca stood up and walked around a little bit, "I only leave for a couple of months and look what happens." Bianca said, not only talking about Amanda but Babe and JR.

Bianca then sat back down, "What I still don't get is why Babe didn't let JR go to prison for hitting Amanda while drunk. I know she cares for him, but..." Jamie cut Bianca off.

"No, she doesn't care for him. It's this plan she has. She is trying to get JR to fall in love with her, they marry, and then they divorce and Babe gets her child."

"Well, if that was her plan before, it's not it anymore." Bianca told him.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked.

"Her new plan is the reason I came over here."

"What 'new plan'?" Jamie asked.

"It still involves getting JR to fall in love with her and marry her, but there won't be any divorce." Bianca said.

Jamie thought about what she said, and then it dawned on him, "You mean..."

"Yes, Babe and JR are falling back in love, and we can't let it happen."


	4. You really do love him

**Ch. 4**

**You really do love him**

"Bianca... Babe doesn't love JR." Jamie said, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"Yes, she does Jamie. I just ran into her at Fusion..." Bianca started,

Jamie asked, "What was she doing at Fusion?"

"She works there now, you didn't know? Greenlee gave Babe all her shares to punish Kendall. I thought everyone in PV would with my mother's big mouth."

Jamie shook his head and Bianca continued, "Well anyway, I asked her about her and JR, and why there were so close when Little A was taken." Bianca said.

"Well, that it. Little Adam was taken, it brings two parents together." Jamie said.

"Not these parents. There was more going on, and it has been for a long time. When I asked Babe about it, she said she had feelings for him, but I know by 'feelings' she meant love."

"How Bianca? I mean you have been away from Babe for so long, how could you know if she meant love or not?"

"I know Babe, better than anyone thinks. You keep forgetting about how close we used to be. We can read each other easily."

Jamie's shoulders slumped, "Are you sure?"

Bianca felt sorry for Jamie. He really loved Babe, and now Bianca was enlisting him to help keep his ex and his brother apart. "Yes."

Jamie sighed and leaned against a wall, "So you said you wanted to keep them apart. How?"

"I'm not sure yet, that's why I came over here. We can't let them get back together, JR will destroy Babe."

"I'm not sure..." Jamie said, and Bianca's mouth dropped open, "JR has been changing. Back into the way he used to be when he and Babe were together and happy."

"You mean whatever is going on between them is bringing back the old JR?" Bianca wondered.

Jamie nodded.

Bianca scratched her head, thinking, not knowing if she should still try and keep them apart.

-----

"Amanda, why don't you just leave me alone?" Babe yelled in frustration.

Amanda had followed her all the way back to her hotel room.

"You owe me an apology!" Amanda yelled, stopping Babe from shutting her hotel door on her.

"Like hell I do. All I owe you is a push out the door." Babe sighed, setting her keys on the table.

"You blamed me for taking Little A, you mowed me down with your car, you have done all these things to me and you haven't even said that you are sorry!"

"Hm, maybe because you don't deserve an apology. You pushed me down the stairs, and you poisoned my Thanksgiving dinner! Amanda, if my son would have had any of that soup it would have killed him!" Babe cried.

"Babe, I didn't poison your soup or take your son!" Amanda said.

Babe scoffed, "Yeah, sure."

"You are such a bitch, Babe. Always getting what you want. Like with Jamie, you wanted him while you were still married, and then you get bored of him and toss him aside, but yet you don't let him move on."

"How am I not letting Jamie move on? Just because you're a skank and he deserves better..." Babe said.

"That didn't stop you." Amanda responded.

Babe gritted her teeth and turned around, "Get the hell out of here Amanda. I'm sick of you and you're inherited craziness from your mother."

"Don't you compare me to my mom." Amanda growled.

"Why, are you afraid to see how much alike you really are?" Babe asked.

"I will get an apology from you." Amanda said and Babe laughed.

"Bye." Babe called out, and Amanda slammed the door behind her.

Babe sighed and looked at the little Christmas tree she had set in the corner, and she went and plugged it in. She had lots Christmas presents under it. A couple for her mama, one for David, lots for little A, and one for... JR. At first Babe didn't know if she would give it to him, but after speaking with Krystal she knew she couldn't give up on him.

An hour later Babe had changed into red and white plaid flannel PJ bottoms and a white tank top and was sitting on her bed watching TV. She heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Babe asked.

"It's Jamie."

"Oh, come in." Babe said, shutting off her TV and sitting up.

Jamie walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Hey Jamie, what can I help you with?" Babe asked.

"I came here to ask you something." Jamie paused.

"Um... OK, ask away." Babe said after waiting for Jamie to say something.

"Are you in love with JR?" Jamie asked bluntly.

Babe was shocked, and stood up. "No way. Why would you think that?" Babe asked, not making eye contact.

"You are, aren't you?" Jamie asked, stepping back.

Babe looked up at him guiltily.

"Bianca came to talk to me today, and she told me that you loved JR. I couldn't believe it, I mean not after everything he has done. It's just impossible. But right now I can see it in your face." Jamie said, glaring at her.

"Jamie, he is changed. I know he has! He isn't the same man that did all those things to you and me." Babe stuck up for JR.

"For how long Babe? How long will the nice JR stay before the old JR comes out again and smacks you down?"

Babe shrugged, "I don't know. But right now he isn't like that, and hopefully he won't be like that again for a long time."

Jamie sat down on her un-made bed, "How long?"

Babe knew he was referring to how long she had known she loved him. "A while."

Jamie nodded solemnly.

"Jamie, I'm sorry." Babe went up and kneeled in front of him, "I know you hate this. I know that I hurt you and now I know I'm hurting you even worse telling you that I'm in love with your brother again. I can't say that I'm ashamed. I can say that I am happy, and I am sorry."

Jamie pulled her up onto the bed next to him, "Babe, as long as you're happy... I can't say I don't care. I don't know if I can ever support you with JR, but just know I'm here. I'll be here for you no matter what."

Jamie then placed a hand on the side of her face, "I'll always love you Babe, and I'll be grateful for that time we had." Jamie said, and Babe looked down.

At that moment, JR had walked up to her door and paused, seeing Jamie's car. He walked up to her window and saw their closeness, misinterpreting the situation.

He felt the jealously and anger rise up in him.

_I knew she was playing me. She never loved me. All she wanted was my son. I will never, ever let her have him. _JR vowed, and he got in his car and sped away.

Jamie stood up and walked towards the door, and with a smile from Babe he walked out of it, and leaned against the door. He was thankful he didn't promise Babe that he would stay out of her love life. If JR proved that he was back to his former self, Jamie wouldn't let anyone get in his way and making sure Babe and JR would never be together.


	5. Mending friendships

**Ch. 5**

**Mending friendships**

The next morning after Babe had gotten out of the shower, she got a call from Bianca asking her to meet her at the local café. Babe pulled out her light blue jeans and black turtleneck. She pulled out a silver star necklace that JR had given her after they were married.

Babe loaded up the presents that needed to be taken to the Chandler manor in her car. She drove off towards the café, wondering what Bianca wanted to talk about.

When she got there, she saw Bianca sitting alone, drinking black coffee.

"I see that you've picked up some habits in Paris." Babe said good-naturedly.

Bianca raised her eyebrows and Babe pointed at the coffee and Bianca laughed, "Yeah, its all anyone ever drinks over there."

"I see, although I don't know how though. I could never like black coffee." Babe said.

"You get used to it." Bianca told her.

"You didn't pick up any other habits there, like not shaving your underarms, right?" Babe asked.

Bianca laughed, "Now that one I don't think I could get used to!"

Babe also laughed, and the two girls looked at each other and smiled. Babe then looked away, ashamed.

"Babe?" Bianca asked.

"I... I don't deserve this Bianca. I don't deserve your kindness." Babe explained.

"Babe," Bianca sighed and put her coffee down, "We have already been through this. What you did was wrong, but I don't hate you because of it. I should, but I can't. My family doesn't understand why I don't hate you; to tell you the truth I don't know either. All I do know is that after you look past all the mistakes you've made, you are a good person, and a good friend."

Babe smiled at Bianca, and she continued, "On the way here on the Cambias jet, I told myself I had to do at least one thing when I came back to Pine Valley, and that was to talk with you, and see how I felt after. I wanted us to at least talk, if not mend what is left of our friendship."

"Bianca, there is never a day that goes by that I don't think about what I have done to you. And there is nothing more that I want then to try and make-up for the things I did, and a friendship, Bianca I would love it but I don't deserve it. And what about your family, what will they think?"

"Honestly Babe, I don't care about what my family thinks. They usually don't agree on anything."

"On this they will."

"Good point, but you were the best friend that I ever had. You were understanding and always there for me, and even though you took my child and kept her from me, I still want to be friends. I don't know if we will be able to mend our friendship in the time I'm home, but I'll be coming back to visit a lot and we can work on it when I come home."

Babe smiled and Bianca, and wiped away the tears that threatened to fall, "Do you really mean this, Bianca?"

Bianca nodded.

"Bianca, I still can't believe this," Babe started, but Bianca shook her head.

"Are you with me, do you wanna try and make this friendship work?" Bianca asked.

Babe grinned and nodded, and then Bianca stood up and held out her arms.

Babe jumped up and hugged her tightly, not even bothering to wipe away the tears that had fallen.

It was a miracle, a Christmas miracle. This friendship would mean so much to Babe, and she would never do anything again to ruin it. She would spend every minute of the time she was with Bianca proving that she is sorry and will be a great friend.

It also gave Babe hope for JR. If Bianca could ignore Babe's horrible mistake of keeping Miranda from her, then maybe JR could find it in himself to forgive her, too.

Babe pulled back and looked at Bianca, "Kendall is gonna make my life at Fusion a living hell if she finds out that we are thinking of a friendship."

Bianca laughed, "We better not tell her then."

Babe heard a clock chime and looked at her watch, "Oh Bianca, I'm sorry but I have to take some presents to my son."

"Don't worry about it." Bianca thought for a moment, and then said, "Would you mind if I went with you?"

Babe looked at her, and then nodded, "Um, sure, if you want."

Bianca smiled at her and grabbed her purse, placing money down on the table, and then she and Babe walked towards Babe's car.

The real reason for Bianca going to the Chandler Manor with Babe was so she could see if JR was really back to his old former self.

Babe pulled her car up to the Chandler mansion, and the both got out and knocked on the door.

Winifred answered.

"Merry Christmas Winnie!" Babe called, pulling the woman into a hug.

"Merry Christmas Babe! Bianca? Is it really you? It is!" Winifred said gleefully, and pulled Bianca into a hug.

Babe smiled and walked into the manor and into the living room and placed the gifts for her son under the tree. She also set Krystal's under there, too.

She grabbed the present that was for JR and set it on the coffee table, and looked at Bianca.

"Well, this was all I had to do." Babe said, "Except I might go and visit Little A. Would you like to see him?"

"I haven't seen him in such a long time. I would love to." Bianca said warmly and followed Babe up the steps.

They stopped at Little A's room and talked and played with Babe's son. After a while Babe stood up and stretched.

"I am going to go and find JR and wish him a Merry Christmas. It's tomorrow and I don't know if I'll see him." Babe said.

Bianca nodded, watching Babe walk out of the room. Bianca placed Little A in his crib and walked out of the room, following Babe. She was going to eavesdrop on them, and see how JR sounded.

Babe knocked on JR's slightly open door, and when no one answered she pushed the door open.

"Oh my god." Babe said quietly.

**AN**_ I loved the Babe/Bianca friendship so I wanted to put it in this story. I know it's not likely that Bianca would ever say some of the stuff she said to __Babe, but Babe needs a friend, and Bianca needs a true friend in PV, too. -Danielle_


	6. How could you?

**Ch. 6**

**How could you?**

"Oh my god." Babe repeated as she saw the scene in front of her.

JR and Kendall were lying in the bed together, kissing. They were both missing clothes. Babe placed a hand on the dresser to steady herself, she felt like she was about to fall over.

Bianca heard Babe and followed her into the room and gasped.

"Kendall!" Bianca cried, getting her sister's attention.

Both JR and Kendall looked at Babe and Bianca standing in the door.

"Binks, what are you doing here?" Kendall asked, shocked and embarrassed.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. God, what are you doing?" Bianca asked, "What about Zach?"

"I... I..." Kendall didn't say anything but stood up, grabbing a sheet and wrapped it around her.

Neither Babe nor JR had said anything, but just stared at each other. Babe stared at JR with disgust while he smiled cruelly.

"And you JR, how could you do this? I thought you loved Babe!" Bianca cried, turning her anger to JR.

"Bianca, why do you care? This whore deserves everything she gets. Didn't she tell you? Babe was with Jamie last night." Kendall said, looking at Babe.

Bianca looked back at Babe and Babe said, "So that is what this is about, huh? Because Jamie and I were talking? Never mind that it was just us talking, and it was after I said I told him I loved you. You know what, I don't care. JR, go and have your fun with Kendall. I am sick of this little game. I'm done. The only reason I have to talk to you now is our son. Merry Christmas." Babe turned and stomped out of the room.

Kendall smiled as she watched Babe walk out of the room, ready to cry. JR's smile had disappeared, and his face now showed regret.

"God JR, you never change, do you? Jamie went over to Babe's last night because I asked him to! I wanted him to find out if she really did love you, and guess what, she does. Well, she did. I'm not sure anymore now that you've pulled this stunt."

"Bianca, why are you defending her?" Kendall asked.

Bianca ignored her question and turned to Kendall in anger, "And what about you? Zach told you he loved you, and you told me you loved him back. How do you show it, huh? You sleep with JR Chandler? Is that how you are trying not to get hurt? Zach is a great guy, and I know that the love you two had would have been enough to make the relationship last, but not anymore. You don't deserve him." Bianca had never been this angry at her sister as she was right now.

Bianca turned and followed Babe who had run to her car. Babe was leaning against it, breathing in deeply.

"I'm so sorry Babe." Bianca said.

"Kendall was right, I do deserve it. And you were right, how could I have ever loved JR?" Babe sighed, and wiped away her tears.

Bianca pulled her into a hug and then said, "Let me drive."

Babe nodded and got into the passenger seat, and slumped against the door, not looking back at JR's house as they drove away.

-----

Back upstairs, JR had sat up in bed and was putting his pants on. Kendall sat on the other side of the bed and put her clothes on.

"What have we done?" Kendall asked, "I mean Babe deserved it, but Zach? I don't know how I could do what I did to someone I love."

JR stood up and ran his hands through his hair, "Kendall, I think you need to go."

Kendall stood up and looked at JR, and then walked out of the room.

JR grabbed the lamp that was on the table next to him and threw it at the wall. How could he have been so stupid? He should have just trusted Babe, and none of this would have happened. When he told Babe that he didn't want a relationship with her, it felt like someone was trying to tear his heart to pieces. It was a hard thing for him to do, and the only reason why he did what he did is because his father convinced him to. Now he would do anything to go back and change what he had just done.

JR walked down the stairs and into the living room, and saw the gifts Babe left Little Adam. He saw a small bag sitting on the coffee table, and he walked to it and looked at the card.

_To: JR Love, Babe_

He sighed and pulled out the tissue paper, and then pulled out what a frame. He stared at it in shock. It was of his mother and JR when he was only a few years old.

"Oh Babe," JR said regretfully, "What have I done?"

-----

Jamie knocked on the door of the apartment Bianca was staying at while she was in Pine Valley. Bianca opened the door and let Jamie inside.

"What's the urgent urgency?" Jamie asked, looking at Bianca.

"I have some news. But I'm not sure if it's good or bad. I know it's bad for Babe, though." Bianca said.

"What is it?" Jamie wondered.

"I don't think we have to worry about a possible JR and Babe relationship." Bianca informed him.

"Why, what happened?"

"Babe and I went to drop some gifts at the Chandler mansion, and Babe walked in on JR."

"What was he doing?" Jamie asked.

"Kendall." Bianca sighed.

Jamie raised his eyebrows, "You mean literally... wow."

"JR saw you and her talking, and thought something happened that really didn't..."

"So he decided to sleep with Kendall for payback on Babe." Jamie finished.

Bianca nodded.

"How is Babe?" Jamie asked.

"At first I could tell she was devastated, but by the time we got to the Pine Cone, I have no idea. She turned on that blank expression that she has when she doesn't want anyone to know what she is thinking or feeling."

"Do you want me to go and check on her?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know, I might be good or it could be bad."

"Well, for right now I'll leave her be, and then check on her in a couple days."

"Good idea." Bianca said.


	7. Sell me your shares

**Ch. 7**

**Sell me your shares**

Babe was at Fusion two days later, the day after Christmas, typing in the files that Dani had handed to her. She hadn't really talked other than asked the occasional question since she had gotten there 3 hours earlier. Both Simone and Dani had learned from Bianca what had happened. They both worried about what would happen when Kendall showed up.

"Hey Babe would you like anything? I'm going on a coffee run." Dani asked Babe.

"Um, no thanks." Babe said, glancing at the girl and smiling.

"You know, iced cappuccinos are really good."

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt." Babe said, and Dani walked out of Fusion.

"Do you need some help, Babe?" Simone asked.

"I'm guessing you guys know about what happened?" Babe asked, looking as Simone.

"Yeah, we got filled in. I know how much stuff like that hurts. But I know Kendall didn't mean it." Babe shot her a look, "OK, well maybe she did."

"Thanks for your help, but I'll be fine. I promise. I typed all the files in that you needed me to. Do you need anything else?" Babe asked.

"All I need is this guy contacted about some of our shipments." Simone handed Babe a number.

"Done," Babe smiled and Simone and sat back down and grabbed the phone.

"And after you take care of that guy, why don't you take the day off?" Simone said and then walked back into the office, needing to work on a few other things.

A little while later Dani returned with Babe's iced cap. She handed it to her.

"How much do I owe you?" Babe asked, reaching for her purse.

"Free of charge." Dani smiled warmly at her.

Babe smiled back and watched Dani walk out of the room, going to get some more numbers for Simone.

The elevator doors opened and Zach Slater walked out and he stopped when he saw Babe.

"Just the person I was looking for." Zach stared down at Babe.

"What do you want?" Babe asked.

"I think we have some stuff to talk about."

"Like what?" Babe asked, not taking her eyes off the computer.

"Listen, I know Kendall hates you working here and all the added stress isn't good for a pregnant woman." Babe chuckled a little and took a loud sip of her iced cap causing Zach to stop, and then he continued when she had finished, "So I think you should sell me your shares."

Babe looked up at him and set her drink down, "You think I should huh?" Babe asked, and then saw the look on his face, "You're serious, aren't you."

"What, do I have my joking face on?" Zach asked.

Babe stood up, "Not really. Well I got an answer for you, Mr. Slater."

"Zach, please." He said.

"Fine Zach, no." Babe told him.

"What?" He asked, surprised.

"Can you not hear me? Fine, read my lips. N-O. Sorry, but I like it here."

"I think you might want to reconsider." Zach said, walking around the desk.

"Why is that?" Babe asked, crossing her arms.

Zach walked closer to her, causing her to fall back into her chair. Zach placed both his hands on the chair's sides, not letting Babe stand back up.

"Because one, It is a lot of money, and two, I can make this job a living hell for you, Babe. I know Kendall hates you. Hell I hate you for what you have done to Bianca and Miranda, my niece."

"Oh yeah, I forgot your brother raped Bianca." Babe said to him.

Zach gritted his teeth and placed his face closer to Babe's, "You might want to reconsider, because by the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging me to buy your shares."

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" JR growled, grabbing Zach and pulling him away from Babe.

"Are you OK?" JR asked Babe, and she nodded shakily, "What were you doing, threatening her?"

"All I wanted was to buy her shares and make her a rich woman, that's all." Zach said.

"She'll get plenty of money working at this job; she doesn't need your cash. Get out, and if I see you near Babe again..." JR didn't finish his threat, and just let it hang in the air.

Zach fixed his suit and laughed, "I'm scared, Junior."

Zach turned to leave and looked back at Babe, "My offer is still open."

"I don't think so." Babe said.

Zach shrugged, and turned towards the elevator and seen Kendall walking out.

"Zach, what are you doing here?" Kendall asked worried.

"I came to talk to Babe, that's all." Zach said, looking back towards Babe.

"Listen, I know what she told you, and I can explain." Kendall said.

"What she told me... Kendall, what are you talking about?" Zach asked, confused.

"She didn't tell you..." Kendall realized, glancing at Babe.

"Tell me what?" Zach asked.

Babe saw her chance, and took it, "That your wife is a cheating skank." Babe said, walking away from JR and towards Zach.

"What?" Zach asked, looking at Babe, "Don't talk about her like that."

"Why not, it's the truth? I wonder where she was last night..." Babe said, looking at Kendall who was glaring at her, and then at JR who was frowning.

"She was at Erica's house." Zach told Babe.

Babe laughed, "Not quite."

Zach looked at Babe, and she could almost see the air bubble form above his head with a question mark inside.

"Would you like to tell him or should I?" Babe asked Kendall.

"Babe, don't do this." JR said, coming up to her.

She looked at him and he was shocked by the pain he saw in her eyes and the coldness of her voice, "Why not?"

Babe glanced at Kendall and when Babe saw she wasn't talking, she went ahead and told Zach, "Your_ wife_ was at JR's house last night."

Zach looked at Kendall and then at Babe, "So?"

"Do you know what they were doing?" Babe asked, and Zach kept his expression blank even though he knew what was coming next, "They were in bed, together, naked... I'll let you fill in the rest."

Zach turned and stared at Kendall, the pain evident on his face.

_**AN:** Sorry I had to make Zach so evil, but it was the only way I could have Kendall break his heart. And it also went with my story, so for those Zach and Zendall fans (me included) out there I'm sorry! And BTW, is anyone else excited about tomorrow on AMC? JR looked like he was about to cry as he told Babe he was sorry! I can't wait to see it! -Danielle_


	8. My fault?

**Ch. 8**

**My fault?**

Babe looked at Kendall and saw the look on her face and knew that her job at Fusion was not going to be fun but Zach needed to know the truth. Zach loved Kendall and even though he was an asshole he didn't deserve this. And Babe kind of enjoyed doing this after he had just threatened her.

"How could you..." Zach stared at Kendall and couldn't finish his sentence.

"JR needed my help. Babe was being her usually skank self and so I knew I had to help him."

"By what, sticking your tongue down his throat?" Babe asked, and Kendall glared at her.

"So you decided to become a whore just like Babe to help JR?" Zach asked.

Babe sighed, "Hello, Babe is right here."

JR walked up by Babe, "I asked for her help. It's not her fault."

Both Babe and Zach turned and stared at him.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Babe said, and JR looked at her.

"Oh yes, it's not her fault. Because JR Chandler asked her for help so she couldn't possibly say no." Zach said sarcastically.

"Zach, it's not like that." Kendall pleaded.

"I'll have our divorce papers on your desk by tomorrow." Zach said coldly.

He turned and walked out of the office without a second glance at anyone. He faced the back of elevator until the door closed.

"This is your entire fault!" Kendall screamed at Babe.

"My fault? Are you kidding me? I wasn't the one who cheated on Zach!" Babe yelled back.

"You stupid bitch! You just ruined everything with Zach!" Kendall yelled, swinging for Babe's face.

JR grabbed her hand and stopped her, "This is not Babe's fault, it's ours."

"How can you sit there and say that?" Kendall asked.

JR just stood there and stared at her, and Kendall looked at Babe who was also watching her. She pulled her hand out of JR's grip and turned and walked away.

"You made a big mistake Babe, a big mistake!" Kendall yelled while walking into the elevator her soon to be ex-husband just got out of.

Babe shook her head and the door closed. Babe turned and walked back and sat at the desk, and JR stood by the door.

"What are you still doing here?" Babe asked.

JR sighed, "Listen Babe, I'm sorry."

"For what, sleeping with Kendall after you told me you loved me? Yeah sure, no problem."

"Hey, don't forget that you slept with my brother, after we were married." JR told her.

Babe looked at him, "This was about Jamie and your lack of trust in me, isn't it? You wanted to get me back for getting together with him in the first place. And you don't trust me after everything so you thought, 'Hey why don't I just sleep with Kendall to get back at her?' Well, it worked."

"I didn't want this to happen, these feelings... they were supposed to be gone." JR sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Well, I guess you don't really have to worry anymore because the feelings I had for you are gone, so feel free to ignore yours." Babe said coldly, grabbing her coat.

"Where are you going?" JR asked.

"I don't know. Away from you." She said and stopped in front of JR, "I-I thought we would... I bet it would have been better the second time around." Babe sighed and grabbed her purse.

Babe got in the elevator, not looking at him.

JR slumped against the wall and sighed. After a while of sitting there, he got up and got in his car, driving towards the one person he knew that could help him.

-----

Jamie was on the phone with Bianca when he heard knocking on his door. Correction, it was more like banging. Whoever was out there was anxious to get in.

"I'm coming!" Jamie called impatiently, setting the phone on the table.

Jamie pulled open the door and saw JR standing there, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." JR said, walking in.

"Come in." Jamie said sarcastically to JR's back.

Jamie walked to the table and picked up the phone, "Bianca, I've got to let you go, JR's here."

Jamie hung up the phone and looked at JR, "What do you want?"

"I don't know what to do Jamie. I messed up, bad." JR sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Are we talking about you sleeping with Kendall to hurt Babe?" Jamie asked.

JR nodded and sat on the couch, "I just saw you and her together and my mind thought about the worst situation possible. But it's not that much of a stretch; I mean you too did sleep together while we were together." JR said.

"But JR, you and Babe aren't together. Remember, you made that perfectly clear to her."

"I know, I know, but just because I said that it doesn't mean I wanted it to happen."

"JR, why are you here, really? It's not to tell me about the mistakes... well at least half of it was."

"I want to win her back. I want Babe back, and I need your help."

"Why does everyone always come to me for this stuff?" Jamie asked, standing up.

"Well, you're a good problem solver... I guess. I don't know! I just, want to make it right."

"You really love her, huh?" Jamie asked quietly.

JR nodded, "Always."

Jamie was torn. He didn't know what to do. He had Bianca wanting his help to make sure JR and Babe stayed apart. She was convinced all JR would do is hurt Babe, and maybe this time even worse. They weren't even together and JR has already broken her heart. Jamie agreed with a lot of what she said, and he had his own selfish reasons for not wanting Babe and JR together.

One the other hand, here was JR also wanting his help. The real JR. Jamie's brother. Babe was the only person who could bring out this man, and Jamie wasn't sure if what she was doing was the wrong thing. Babe and JR have always had some sort of connection, and Jamie had stood in the way of that for a long time. Right now he could get them back together and they would become a happy family with Little A.

_God, why am I always in the middle of these things?_ Jamie thought to himself.


	9. Ruined

AN: Loved Babe and JR's talk today. God I love those two! Anyway, I'm going to put a couple chapters up tonight because... well I guess I'm just in a good mood. Today's AMC just put me in a JABE mood, so if anyone else feels like that here is some more JABE for ya! -Danielle

**Ch. 9 **

**Ruined**

"Bianca, please, open up!" Kendall cried, knocking on Bianca's door.

Bianca opened the door, angry and ready to rage at Kendall, but when she saw her she forgot all about her anger.

"Kendall, oh my god." Bianca said, pulling Kendall into her apartment.

Kendall looked like crap. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying; her mascara mixed with her tears and covered her cheeks. Her usually soft curly hair was now thrown up carelessly and a frizzy mess. Kendall held tissues in her hand.

Bianca led her over to the couch and Kendall blew her nose, "Oh honey, I'm sorry."

"I really loved him, and I screwed it up! I was so stupid; I didn't want to get hurt and in the end I hurt myself more than Zach ever could. I'M the reason why Zach and I are getting divorced now!" Kendall wailed, and Bianca pulled her into a hug.

Bianca very seldom saw Kendall like this. Kendall was usually the strong, untouchable one.

"It wasn't your entire fault. Zach didn't exactly have the best track record with women. Take Maria..."

"Maria and I are nothing alike." Kendall snapped.

"You're right, you're right. You just didn't want to get hurt. I'm not saying what you did was right, but you had reason."

"But I wasn't even thinking about Zach at all Binks, that's the problem!" Kendall paused to blow her nose, "I wanted to get back at that back-stabbing bitch who took Miranda."

"Now maybe next time you'll listen to me when I tell you revenge isn't always an answer."

"I know, I know!" Kendall cried.

"Honey, I don't want to make you feel worse, but you do realize that you ruined two relationships. Yours and Zach's, and Babe and JR's."

"What kind of relationship could Babe and JR have had, though?" Kendall sat up, "After everything that Babe has put him through..."

"And what JR has put her through," Bianca interjected.

"They just shouldn't be together, that's all." Kendall finished.

"I don't know about that Kendall. I know they really love each other, well Babe really loves JR, and I know that love can conquer anything. Look at Maggie and I, our mother and Jack, and I know that with enough work, you and Zach can make it too."

"Do you really think so?" Kendall asked, hopeful.

Bianca nodded, "Yes, now go and talk to him!"

Kendall looked at her sister, "Not now Binks, its 2 in the morning."

"And you don't look so hot." Bianca told her.

Kendall faked shocked and hurt, and then grabbed a pillow and hit her sister.

-----

Jamie sat on his couch and leaned his head back, lost in thought. JR had left earlier without a clear answer whether Jamie would help him or not. Jamie told him he would call when he knew what to do. Jamie wanted to call Bianca and ask what she thought, but it was way too late... or too early, to call her and get her advice. Plus, he already knew what she would say.

How would he decide between his brother, and one of his old best friends turn ex-friend turned friend again? And he also had to think of the woman he loved, the woman JR also loved and wanted to be with, and she wanted to be with him. Jamie finally knew how JR felt when Babe chose to be with Jamie instead of JR.

Now as Jamie sat there and thought about the past and the future he could have had with Babe, he made his decision.

-----

Babe was sitting on her bed, still wearing the clothes she had on earlier. She put a hand close to her neck, reaching for her star necklace. She had had this necklace since JR and Babe were in San Diego. It always gave her comfort when she needed it, and she always wore it, except on times when she might run into JR. She didn't want him to know she still had it.

Babe had lied and told Jamie she had gotten the necklace from her grandmother, and he believed her. Whenever Babe was troubled by something she would just grab for the necklace, and when she felt the silver in her hands she instantly felt a little bit better, and she always remembered the words JR had told her when he first gave her the necklace. It was on the night before they were headed back to Pine Valley.

"_I know leaving to meet a family is kind of scary, and with my family it's even worse so you have a right to be scared. But I got this necklace for you to wear, so whenever you are feeling scared or overwhelmed, you can just feel the weight of it around your neck or in your hand and think of me and know that I love you, and everything will be alright. I'll never let anything happen to you."_

Babe smiled at the memory, and then started crying again. She made a fist around the necklace and yanked it off, hearing the clasp break. She held it in her hand for a moment, staring at it, and then chucked it at the wall. She lay back on her bed and spent the rest of the night crying, wishing that even though JR caused her all this pain, all she wanted was for him to hold her and tell her everything would be OK.


	10. What now?

**AN**_: I'm adding Lucky Spencer from GH, because I love that character. For those of you who don't know who Lucky is, he is played by Greg Vaughn and very hot!_

**Ch. 10**

**What now?**

Jamie walked into the Chandler mansion and walked into the living room, knowing full well that JR would most likely be there with a glass of scotch. But he was surprised to find JR drinking water. Then Jamie remembered Babe making JR promise to stay away from alcohol.

"Jamie," JR stood up, "What's going on?"

"I've made my decision." Jamie told him.

JR waited and then said, "Well, don't keep me in suspense!"

"I'm going to help you. Babe needs to find happiness, and I know she can get that with you." Jamie explained.

JR smiled, "Thank you James."

Jamie nodded, and then said, "On one condition."

JR looked at Jamie.

"The evil mini-me Chandler better not make any appearances. If I hear that he has come out and play during any time I'm helping you, I'll make sure you and Babe don't have a future." Jamie warned.

"I promise, the only time he comes out is when I'm dealing with my father, my companies employee's or..." JR stopped when he heard a woman yelling and the front door open and slam, "Amanda." JR sighed.

Jamie turned and looked at Amanda, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because JR owes me an apology!" Amanda yelled, looking at JR.

"Me?" JR laughed and poured more water. "Amanda, get out."

"Not until I hear 'I'm sorry' come from your lips." Amanda placed her hands on her hips.

JR turned, "Hold your breath." He told her.

"Amanda, why don't you wait for me out in the car? I'm leaving right now anyways I can give you a lift." Jamie said.

Amanda looked at Jamie and nodded, and turned and glared at JR and then walked out of the manor.

"Why they allow that nut-job to walk around is beyond me." JR said, sipping his water.

Jamie shook his head, "I need to get going."

"But wait, we need to think up a plan." JR said.

"I'll think of something. I'll keep in touch." Jamie told him, and then walked out of the mansion.

-----

It had been about a month and Jamie and JR had been talking back and forth, coming up with plans. Babe hadn't spoken to either of them. She and Bianca were shopping, and Babe had walked into a separate store. Babe wasn't looking where she was going and she ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm really sorry." Babe said, looking into the tall man's eyes.

Babe was instant drawn in by his eyes. They were a dark brown, and they looked as if you could fall into them if you stared at them for too long. It looked like he hadn't shaven that morning, and it made him look incredibly sexy and... dangerous.

"It's no problem; I wasn't watching where I was going so it's my fault." The man apologized.

He couldn't stop staring at her. She was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Babe nodded, and he said, "I'm Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr. My friends call me Lucky."

"Wow, that's a lot to remember. I'm Arabella Carey, Babe for short."

"Nice to meet you Babe."

"You too, Lucky." Babe smiled at him, and Lucky found himself smiling back.

"Listen, are you hungry? There's a place up the street I have wanted to try. My treat?" He asked.

Babe didn't know that Bianca was listening in to their conversation.

Babe smiled but then said, "I'm sorry, but I'm here with my friend..."

"No, no she's not. Hi, I'm Bianca." Bianca said, shaking hands with Lucky.

Babe looked at Bianca, "Babe, I have to go home and see Miranda. So yes, she is free and yes, she can go." Bianca grinned and Babe and waved, and then turned around and left.

"Well then, I guess I can go." Babe smiled at Lucky, and together they walked towards the restaurant.

About 4 hours later, Babe and Lucky were still sitting at the table, talking. They had really clicked.

"Oh, look at the time!" Babe said, seeing that it was now eight.

"Wow, it is getting late. The mall is going to close soon." Lucky said.

At that moment and announcement was made saying the mall would be closing in fifteen minutes.

"Wow, perfect timing." Babe smiled at him.

"I guess so. Well, can I drive you anywhere?" Lucky asked.

"If it's not too much trouble..." Babe said, unsure.

"If it means getting to spend more time with you, it's not trouble at all." He and Babe smiled at one another.

Lucky and Babe got up and he paid the bill, and then they walked out of the mall, arm in arm, towards his car. Lucky opened the door to his Range Rover for her, and she got in and he shut it after her.

_I could get used to this,_ Babe smiled and thought as she looked over towards Lucky.

-----

"Jamie, you won't believe what happened at the mall today..." Bianca said, opening Jamie's apartment door and walking in.

Bianca stopped when she saw JR and Jamie in a deep conversation, "Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting." Bianca said, looking at the two men.

"No, it's fine. What happened at the mall?" Jamie asked.

"Who was that guy again, that you told me about? Um... the one with lots of Ls and with Spencer as a last name?"

"You mean Lucas Lorenzo Spencer JR?" Jamie asked, and Bianca nodded.

"That's him. Lucky for short, right? How did you know him?" Bianca asked.

"I met him a while ago when I stayed in Port Charles for the summer. How did you know Lucky was his nickname?"

"Well, Babe and I met him today." Bianca smiled.

"You met Lucky, he is here?" Jamie asked.

Bianca nodded, "He took Babe out to dinner, too."

Jamie's smile faltered a little and Bianca watched as JR's face fell.

"Did he really?" Jamie asked, looking back at JR.

"Yeah, he did."

"Where is Babe now?" JR asked.

Bianca shrugged, "I don't know. I left them at the mall. They said they were going to get something to eat and she hasn't called me yet. I guess they are having a good time."

Bianca watched JR swallow hard.

Just then Bianca's cell phone started ringing and she looked at the caller I.D, "It's Babe." She told them.

"Hello?" She asked, "Oh my god you just got in? He dropped you off? How was the dinner? How was he?"

Bianca laughed at something Babe had said, and both JR and Jamie waited for Bianca to tell them what happened.

"OK, I'll be over soon." Bianca hung up and both the guys stared at her.

"Well?" Jamie asked.

"They had fun, he just brought her home, and I'm going over there for more details." Bianca turned and walked out of Jamie's apartment, shutting the door behind her.

JR sat down on the couch, "Well, it's not over yet, right?" He asked Jamie.

"You haven't met Lucky." Jamie said, sitting on the couch next to JR.

"Way to inspire confidence James." JR said sarcastically.

"What are we gonna do now?" JR asked.


	11. Second date

**Ch. 11**

**Second date**

Two nights later Babe was standing in front of her mirror, holding clothes up to her body. Bianca was sitting on the bed.

"What do you think about this one?" Babe asked, holding up a purple dress,

Bianca shook her head and stood up to help pick out something for Babe to wear, "I can't believe he asked you out on a second date." Bianca said.

"I know, it's so weird, dating again. I mean I really haven't dated in a while, since before I married JR. JR and I went on a date once or twice before we were married, and then once we were married and divorced I just kinda got with Jamie and we didn't really have dates, so now I'm nervous because I've been out of the dating pool for so long." Babe told Bianca.

"Well, I bet you'll do great, and he won't really care if you have become a little rusty because he won't be able to stop staring at you." Bianca said, pulling out a dress.

It was a red spaghetti strapped dress that draped down in the front and ruffled out at the end. She had a pair of matching red shoes with a flower on them that was near her ankle.

"Are you sure?" Babe asked.

Bianca nodded, "You have to wear this. It will go perfectly with tonight. Salsa dancing!" Bianca said, and started swaying her hips and dancing.

"Stop it!" Babe giggled.

"Come on Babe, you gotta brush up on your moves for tonight!" Bianca said, dancing around even more.

Babe laughed and went into the bathroom, and before shutting the door she called out, "You might want to sit down before you hurt yourself!"

Babe heard Bianca yell 'hey!" and Babe shut the door before a flying pillow came at her.

When Babe walked out Bianca whistled.

"I hope you weren't planning on having too much fun on this date because as soon as he sees you he is gonna die." Bianca said sadly, and Babe laughed.

Babe's smile disappeared and she sat on the edge of the bed.

"What is it, Babe?" Bianca asked.

"I just wish..." Babe trailed off.

"That it was JR?" Bianca finished for her.

Babe nodded, and Bianca said, "Listen, don't even think about him tonight. You need to go out and have fun! This pain will go away soon, I promise. It will go away even quicker once you get your butt out on the date with that super sexy man!" Bianca told her.

They heard a knock on Babe's hotel room door and Babe stood up and looked at Bianca, "Thank you Bianca. It would have been so hard without you."

"Anytime Babe, now go! I'll clean up in here and let myself out." Bianca said.

Babe smiled and nodded, and then grabbed her knee length black coat and opened the door.

"Hi, wow you look... really beautiful." Lucky said.

"Why thank you." Babe smiled.

Lucky looked into the room and saw Bianca and waved, "Hi Bianca."

"Hey Lucky. You two have fun tonight!" Bianca told them.

"We will!" Lucky said, grabbing for Babe's hand.

"Bye!" Babe called.

"Call me later!" Bianca ordered, and Babe nodded and shut the door.

A few minutes after she heard Babe and Lucky pull out there was a knock at the door. Bianca got up and answered it.

"JR?" Bianca questioned as she saw him standing outside the hotel room.

"Bianca, what are you doing here?" JR asked.

"I'm here because Babe needed my help with something. Why are you here?"

"I came to talk to Babe. Can I?" JR asked.

Bianca shook her head, "She isn't here JR."

"Where is she?" JR asked.

"She's... she's out with Lucky." Bianca told him.

JR exhaled and his shoulder slumped.

"Why don't you come in JR? We have a lot of things to talk about." Bianca said, moving aside so JR could walk in.

-----

Jamie was sitting outside of the club that Lucky and Babe were going to. He was waiting there to, well... spy. He wanted to see how Babe and Lucky acted around each other and with Lucky now in the picture, if JR still had a chance. Babe must like Lucky at least a little if she agreed to a second date, and his job was to find out how much she did.

He saw the black Range Rover pull up and Lucky step out, and then go around to the passenger door to help Babe out. When Jamie saw Babe his eyes almost popped out of his head. She looked gorgeous!

He saw Lucky say something and they both started laughing as they entered the club.

_I'm on_, Jamie thought and got out of his car and walked into the club.

-----

"Bianca, I really am sorry for what I did." JR said while sitting on Babe's bed with Bianca hanging up some of Babe's dresses.

They had been talking for hours, telling each other about what has been going on in their lives, and talking a lot about Babe.

"I know that JR, I can tell. But it doesn't change anything. You still broke Babe's heart. And now she is trying to move on." Bianca informed him.

JR looked up at Bianca, "Move on?"

Bianca nodded, "It was getting too hard for her, seeing you everyday and you being hot and then cold. It was like your love for her was determined by the calendar. On even days you loved her and odd you didn't. Babe is strong, but too much of that can bring anybody down."

"Is she really out with that guy, Lucky Spencer?" JR asked.

"Yeah she is. He took her dancing." Bianca informed him.

JR narrowed his eyes, he really didn't like Spencer. Bianca finished putting away the clothes and grabbed for her coat.

"Bianca... I want her back." JR said with his voice cracking.

Bianca stopped and looked at JR and saw all the emotions on his face and sighed.

_Don't do this Bianca; Babe has a good thing going with Lucky! But, she has only known the guy for a couple days. Say they do date, how long is it going to last? Hers and JR's love has lasted for two years, through all the bad times and good times. _

_But who caused most of the bad times. Do I really want to let Babe go back to JR?_

Bianca saw JR's eyes and made up her mind.

"All right, all right. I'll do what I can. I can't promise you anything. All I can do is talk to her, I'm not going to try and convince her or anything."

JR stood up and smiled at her, "Thank you, Bianca."

"Don't make me regret it." Bianca warned, and JR nodded.

"I won't, I promise."

As Bianca and JR opened the door, they saw Babe and Lucky outside on the doorstep.


	12. Talk

**Ch. 12**

**Talk**

"Oh hey guys, what are you still doing here?" Babe asked, knowing that at least 3 hours have passed since Babe and Lucky went on their date.

"Hi, I'm Lucky Spencer." Lucky said to JR, holding out his hand.

JR looked at the hand like it was a disease and then shook it roughly, "JR Chandler."

"Chandler, I know a Skye Chandler. Is she you're sister?"

"Half," Babe filled in.

"Yeah, she is my adoptive half sister. How is she?" JR asked.

Lucky nodded, "She is pretty good."

JR nodded, and they stood their, not knowing what to say.

"Babe, can I talk to you for a minute?" Bianca asked, looking at Babe.

"Um, yeah sure." Babe turned to Lucky, "I had a really great time. We'll have to do it again."

"Count on it." Lucky said.

They hugged and Bianca turned and looked at JR whose eyes were turned towards the ground so he wouldn't see.

Lucky then said bye to Bianca and JR and got in his car.

"You want to talk inside?" Babe asked, and Bianca nodded.

They both looked at JR, "I'm going."

"I'll be over tomorrow, to see Little A." Babe said.

JR nodded and Bianca opened the door and walked inside. Babe went to follow her but JR stopped her.

"Thank you. For my gift. Where did you find it?" JR asked.

"At the back of a desk drawer." Babe said

JR nodded, and looked down.

"I had it framed to remind you that all the hurt Di did you, it will go away. But Dixie's love... it'll last forever, real and true. And right now she is smiling down on you from heaven, loving you."

JR didn't know what to say, he just stared at the woman before him, knowing he never loved her more than he did right now.

"Goodbye JR." Babe said, and walked inside and shut the door.

JR stared at the door for a few moments, and the headed back towards his car for a long and lonely drive home.

Inside, Babe was taking her coat and shoes off.

"So I'm guessing you want to know the details of what happened tonight?" Babe asked.

"Yeah, but that's not all I wanted to talk to you about. But I want to hear the details right now; I'll get to the rest later." Bianca told her.

"OK, well, it was so much fun. I didn't know salsa dancing could be so fun. At first I felt like a total dork because I didn't know how to dance, but then Lucky and a few other people showed me how and by the middle of the date I had it down! Bianca it was so great." Babe smiled, grabbing a pair of PJ pants and a tank top.

"It sounds like it. Did you get a kiss from him?" Bianca wondered.

Babe shook her head and went into the bathroom to change but left the door open so she could change into more comfortable clothes but at the same time still talk to Bianca.

"No. I'm just not ready for that. And he didn't even pressure me. He was a perfect gentleman, and so funny!" Babe walked out of the bathroom and hung up her dress.

"How many times did you think about JR tonight?" Bianca asked, and Babe stopped hanging up her dress.

"A couple..." Babe lied, and when Bianca gave her a look, Babe said, "OK, most of the night. But it doesn't mean I didn't have fun with Lucky, I really did."

"I know you did Babe, but, are you sure you really want to give up JR?" Bianca asked.

Babe paused, and when Bianca raised her eyebrows waiting for an answer, "Oh I thought that was a trick question. Yes. After what he did, sleeping with Kendall," Babe grabbed her dress again and hung it up.

"Not to bring up the past Babe but you also slept with his brother, and that was when you were married." Bianca said quietly.

"I know, and believe me I regret it, but I just thought we were past all that. No games, no tricks, no schemes." Babe said, placing her shoes in the bottom of the closet, "I guess not."

"Babe, if I can say something, I know JR still loves you. And I know that he really, really regrets sleeping with Kendall. He did it because he was so jealous and hurt at the thought of you and Jamie back together. And I'm not saying what he did was right or justified, but everyone makes mistakes. You did, JR did, and the only way you can get past all of it is to forgive him."

"I want to Bianca, but as soon as I do it leaves my heart open for another attack. And how do I know that even after I forgive him, we will get together and live happily ever after? I mean, no one knows those things, but JR's and my chances are half of everyone else's because we have already been down that road and it didn't work, so why would it work a second time?"

"But if you want to think of it like that, then maybe since you have already been down that road, it could be easier because you have already made the worst mistakes that you could make, so all that would be left were the little mistakes that aren't bad at all."

"I... I just don't know if I'm ready for something like that again." Babe sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"You have all the time in the world to think about it, so give it time. Do what you want Babe, not what anyone else wants."

Babe stared in her mirror, looking for an answer that wasn't there.

-----

Jamie walked into the Chandler mansion and walked into the living room, and poured himself a glass of scotch.

"That bad, huh?" JR asked, referring to his chances of getting Babe back.

"No, I'm just thirsty. And it's not that bad at all." Jamie said, taking a drink.

"Really, what happened?" JR sat up on the couch.

"They danced, and drank a little, and talked, but that's it. No kissing, nothing. Unless something happened when he dropped her off." Jamie said.

"No, nothing did." JR told him, standing up.

"How do you know?"

"I was there. There was a hug, and now there will probably be a third date."

"Well, they looked like that had fun." Jamie said quietly.

JR nodded, and paced back and forth, "I talked to Bianca, and I got her on board. She said she was just going to talk to Babe, not convince her or do anything like that."

"Well, talking is good enough. Babe listens to Bianca. She could be just the person we need." Jamie said hopefully.

"That's what I thought." JR said.

"Well, I'm gonna get going. Do you want to me go undercover on their next date, if there is one?" Jamie asked.

JR said, "If you don't mind. Or if you don't have any plans."

"Nah, it's alright. Anyway, I feel kinda cool spying and very sneaky. It's very James Bond."

JR chucked, "Yeah whatever. Bye Jamie."

"See ya." Jamie said and walked out the door.


	13. Apartment hunting

AN: OK guys, I am soo excited for tomorrow! We better get our JABE love scenes! OK, on with the story! -Danielle

**Ch. 13**

**Apartment hunting**

Babe's phone in her hotel room was ringing a couple days later. Babe had just gotten out of the shower, so she wrapped a towel around herself and jogged to the phone, picking it up.

"Hello?" Babe asked, out of breath.

"Hey Babe, it's Lucky. Are you busy?" Lucky asked, hearing her breathing hard.

"No, I'm not. I just had to run to the phone. So what can I do for you, Lucky?" Babe asked.

"Well, I have the day off and I was wondering if you're not busy, maybe we can just spend the day together? I haven't really been able to see Pine Valley since I've been here, and I figure since you're really the only person that I know you could show me around." Lucky said.

"Lucky, I would love too but I'm going apartment shopping today. I finally get to move out of this hotel."

Babe had made enough money from Fusion in the past couple weeks to add to the savings she already had, and that equaled enough to buy a small apartment and move out of the rat-infested hotel.

Babe paused and thought about something for a moment, and then took a chance.

"Well, I know it may not be that fun but I do need a hunting buddy to go with me. Bianca is busy, so I have to go alone. I mean, you can at least see the empty apartments of PV. And I may need to ask your opinions on some things." Babe said to him.

"Well... I guess since you're in dire need, I can go." Lucky joked and Babe laughed, "Do you want me to pick you up?" he asked.

"Sure, how 'bout in an hour?"

"Sounds good, see you then Babe."

"Bye, Lucky." Babe hung up the phone and went back into the bathroom.

_Did I just do that, did I really just invite Lucky to help me pick out my apartment? Well, I didn't really want to go alone and I might need some help so I guess it was good that I asked him to come_, Babe thought and she got ready.

-----

An hour later, Babe was dressed in beige pants and a black turtleneck, and she had on her high heeled boots. She had thrown her hair up in a bun with her bangs swept off towards the side.

Babe opened the door when she heard Lucky knocking.

"You look... great. I thought you said we were going apartment-shopping, not on a date." Lucky said.

"This is Pine Valley. I'm not even dressed up compared to some women in this town. Appropriate clothes for grocery shopping are cocktail dresses." Babe informed him while grabbing her coat and purse.

"Ah, I see. So where are we off to first?" Lucky said as they got in his car.

Babe pulled out a newspaper and said, "Um, we should check out the one on Meadow Dr first."

Lucky nodded and started the car.

----

Two hours and 5 apartments later, Babe and Lucky still hadn't found a good apartment. They decided to head to a restaurant to grab something to eat because they were both starving.

Once they got their, they waited in line and after a while a waiter came and showed them to their seats. Once they had sat down, Babe looked at a menu.

"Lucky, are you sure this is OK? I mean it's pretty expensive." Babe said quietly.

"Don't even worry about it. Order whatever you want."

Babe smiled at Lucky and when the waiter came back they placed their orders.

The place was absolutely beautiful. It was an Italian restaurant, and beautifully drawn pictures were hung up everywhere. There were small square tables covered by white tablecloths with three white candles in the middle. The curtains were drawn shut so the waiters could light the candles.

"This is kind of weird, you know? I mean it's the middle of the day, and they shut the curtains so they can light a candle when all they had to do is open the blinds for light." Lucky said.

"I know, but I guess it's supposed to be romantic, like a candle light lunch or something." Babe said.

Their order came and they were enjoying their dinner, not noticing JR had walked into the restaurant with Jamie. The waiter led them to a table and Jamie was the first one to spot Babe and Lucky.

When the waiter showed them to their table, Jamie made sure he sat facing Babe. He wasn't sure if he should tell JR that Babe was here with Lucky.

Jamie watched them through most of the meal, pretty much ignoring JR.

"What's up Jamie, you have been staring over my shoulder for the entire time. What... is this place to fancy for our first date?" JR joked, and Jamie looked at him.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just thinking." Jamie covered, his eyes landing on Babe and Lucky again.

"OK Jamie, spill it. Who are you looking at?" JR said, turning around.

"JR, I wouldn't." Jamie said, but JR had turned around already.

JR watched the ease in which Babe and Lucky talked and laughed, and he felt jealous, and hurt. He turned back around and looked at Jamie.

"It must be getting pretty serious, for him to take her here." JR sulked.

"JR, it's only their third date." Jamie said, and then saw the look on his face and realized how it sounded, "Don't worry. I talked to Bianca last night, and she told me what happened when she talked with Babe. Babe loves you JR, but she is just afraid of getting hurt. Lucky is just a cover."

"Are you sure?" JR said, looking back over his should at the laughing couple.

"Bianca was." Jamie said, "Babe loves you."

JR turned around at the sound of Jamie's voice and saw the look on his face, "You still love her, don't you?"

Jamie paused, and then said, "Yeah, I do."

"Jamie, I'm sorry. I never really thought about you're feelings when I asked you for help..."

"Listen JR, I know she belongs with you. She never really loved me. I always knew that you were her match, and she was yours. That is why I'm helping you; I want you both to be happy."


	14. Mr and Mrs Carey

**Ch. 14**

**Mr. and Mrs. Carey**

"OK, this one looks like a winner." Lucky said, looking at the door.

"You haven't even seen it yet. You're just saying it so we can stop looking." Babe alleged.

"So?" Lucky smiled, and Babe shook her head.

The guy who was showing them this apartment came jogging up, "So sorry I am late. Traffic was murder." He unlocked the door and led them inside, "I'm Travis Wilson, but feel free to call me Travis."

"Hi, I'm Babe Carey." Babe said, holding out her hand.

Travis turned to Lucky and said, "You must be Mr. Carey then."

Both Babe and Lucky laughed, embarrassed.

"No, I'm just a friend. Lucky Spencer." They shook hands.

"Oh, sorry about that." The man chucked, and then started talking about the house.

-----

After Babe and Lucky were shown all the rooms and Babe asked a couple of questions, Babe looked at Lucky and said, "I think you were right, this is a winner."

"See, I told you!" Lucky said.

Babe looked at the man, "I'll take it."

The man nodded and said, "You've made a very good choice. I'll run and get the papers that I wanted you to sign. I left them on the table."

Babe nodded and the man walked off. Lucky came up to her.

"Well, it was fun today. Thank you for inviting me." Lucky said.

"You're welcome. Thanks for helping me find an apartment." Babe smiled at him, and Lucky nodded.

They both smiled at each other, and then Lucky slowly moved his lips to hers. The kiss was short, but it was sweet and perfect. Lucky pulled away and Babe smiled. Lucky went to kiss her again but the man walked out with the papers.

-----

After Babe had signed the papers and being told she could move into the apartment in a week, Lucky had taken Babe home. He walked her up to her hotel door and she looked at it.

"I am not going to miss this place." Babe said, looking around.

"Well, I mean it had to be kind of cool living in a hotel." Lucky said.

"For the first week, it was. Then you saw all the nastiness that is the Pine Cone." Babe looked at him.

"Well, if you need any help moving your stuff, you know who to call." Lucky informed her.

"I don't have much to move, but I might need help picking out the furniture." Babe said.

Lucky titled his head to the side, "Now I don't know if I can do that. I think you may want to call Bianca for that one."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but you know what I am good at? Painting walls. Yeah that's me. An excellent wall painter."

Babe laughed out loud, "Well then, I may just take you up on that offer. How much will you cost?"

"Um, maybe a couple kisses per hour." Lucky said, scratching his chin.

Babe grinned, "I might be able to do that."

Lucky leaned down and planted another sweet kiss on her lips. She then pulled back, and said,

"Thanks for everything Lucky. Goodnight." Babe turned and walked inside and shut the door.

She leaned against it and breathed out deeply. She liked Lucky, and she liked their kisses even more, but she didn't want to tell him about her past. She knew she would have to if they kept on becoming closer. Another thing about Lucky was... he just wasn't JR.

-----

Babe was woken up early the next morning by her cell phone ringing. She got up and answered it sleepily.

"Babe, its Bianca. Did you find an apartment?" She asked.

"Yeah, no thanks to you. But I found someone to go with me." Babe yawned.

"JR?" Bianca asked hopefully.

"No, Lucky." Babe said.

"Lucky, as in Lucky Spencer?"

"The one and only. The apartment is actually really great. It took us a while to find it, but it was way worth it. It comes with a new fridge, microwave, dishwasher, oven, all the things like that."

"That's great. When can you move in?"

"In a week. Which reminds me, you and me are going to be busy."

"Why?"

"We need to go shopping for furniture and paint and pictures, the full enchilada."

"Wow Babe, we really are going to be busy. Fusion must be treating you well."

"It really is. The apartment isn't going cost as much as I planned, so I get to buy other necessities for my apartment. I just won't be able to buy groceries until my next paycheck."

Bianca laughed, "Well, call me when you need me. But it's time to go back to Lucky. What happened?"

"He took me to this beautiful place for lunch, and when we were in my apartment, we..." Babe started, but Bianca finished her sentence for her.

"Kissed?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god! How was it?"

"It was... amazing." Babe said, but her voice was lacking excitement.

"But it wasn't with JR, so you can't really enjoy the kiss." Bianca said.

"I don't know what is wrong with me! Lucky is a great guy, and I'm even starting to have feelings for him, but I can't get JR out of my mind. Every apartment I went into I wondered what would JR think, and would JR like it?"

"Babe, you're in love. You can't get rid of that love really fast. Just give it time."

"Bianca, I want the pain to go away, but I don't want my love for JR to go away."

"Unfortunately those two go hand in hand, so you can't have one without the other." Bianca said.

Babe sighed.

-----

Jamie let JR into his apartment the next day and shut the door.

"Why did you call me over here so early?" JR asked, "I haven't even been able to have any coffee."

Jamie gave him a mug full of hot coffee, "We have a problem."

"What is going on?" JR asked, sitting on the couch and drinking coffee.

"Babe and Lucky, yesterday they went apartment hunting."

JR almost spit out his drink, "What? You mean they are already moving in together?"

"No, no, just an apartment for Babe." Jamie reassured him.

"Don't do that again, Jamie." JR warned.

"Sorry. Anyways, well I got to talking to Bianca and she told me that Babe and Lucky ended up... kissing yesterday, and that tomorrow they are going and looking for paint for her apartment."

"God I hate Spencer." JR gritted his teeth.


	15. I'm sorry

**Ch. 15**

**I'm sorry**

Babe was pulling her clothes out of her drawers and placing them in duffel bags to get ready to take to her apartment. Babe heard a knock on the door and she stopped folding her clothes and walked to the door and opened it.

"JR, hey, what are you doing here?" Babe asked.

"I heard you got a new apartment." JR said.

Babe nodded, "Yeah, I finally get to move out of this hell hole."

"I'm happy for you." JR told her.

Babe realized she was letting him stand outside in the freezing cold so she opened the door wider and invited him to come in.

"Thanks." JR said, rubbing his gloved hands together.

"Here, I brought you this." JR said, giving her a box, "It's just a little housewarming gift."

Babe opened up the box, and inside was a beaded frame with a picture of Babe, JR, and Little Adam on Christmas Eve after their son had been found.

"JR, thank you. This means a lot to me." Babe said, looking up and smiling at him.

"Babe, that isn't the only reason why I came." JR admitted.

"Why did you really come then?" She asked while setting the box with the frame inside on the table.

JR sat on her bed and took a deep breath.

"I... I just wanted to tell you... that I'm sorry. I know that I hurt you, and I had no reason to do what I did. I was just... scared because of these feelings I had for you. And I thought you had gotten back together with Jamie, and I didn't want to feel like I did the first time you hooked up with him."

Babe looked down, and JR continued.

"I love you Babe, there's no way around it. I've tried to talk myself out of it, my father has tried to talk me out of it, I've thought about every bad thing that you did to me over and over again, and I still can't stop loving you. Seeing you with Lucky... It just feels like Jamie all over again except this time it's my fault because I lied to you. I told you I didn't want a relationship with you, and that was just one big lie."

Babe opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, and then closed it. She went and sat next to him on the bed, silent for a few minutes. Finally, she started talking.

"JR, even though I hate that you... slept with Kendall, I know you had reason to do it. You don't trust me. You saw me and Jamie and you flashed to worst case scenario because it had already happened. I hate that you think loving me is really that bad, though."

"It's not, Babe, just after everything..."

"I know, just after everything we have been through it's not the smartest idea in the world." Babe stood up and paced back and forth, "I am... glad that you finally told me how you really felt, no bull. But I still, I still don't know what you want, or what you hoped to get after you told me all of this."

JR stood up and walked over to her and placed his hands on both sides of her face, "I just want to try a relationship, again. I know that it will be hard, but we have to try and make it work. I love you too much to let you go."

Babe sighed and removed JR's hands from her face, "I don't know JR, I don't know. What happens the next time you think I did something, or you think I hooked up with someone else? You don't trust me, that's for sure. You wouldn't believe me if I denied it. Then what would you do, call Kendall again for another roll in the hay? Or would you pick up some no-name from the local bar to make me jealous and break my heart?"

"I would never do that to you again." JR promised.

"Fine, you wouldn't sleep with another woman. But you would do something else. Could something really happen between us with no trust?"

JR shook his head, "I don't know, but shouldn't we at least give it a try?"

Babe stepped away from him and ran her hands through her hair, "And what about Lucky?"

"What about Lucky?" JR asked.

"I can't just tell him hey, I had a great time with you but I am going to give it a try with my ex-hubby. Bye!"

"Why not?"

"I care about him, OK?" Babe shot back.

JR looked at her, "But you just met the guy."

"I fell in love with you right when we met." Babe told him.

"You love him?" JR asked quietly.

"I didn't say that JR. Just because I don't want to hurt the guy doesn't mean I love him. Don't jump to conclusions."

"I didn't jump. I took a tiny step and there conclusions were." JR said.

Babe rolled her eyes and looked at him, "You are going to have to give me time. I don't know what is going to happen; I have to think about this."

"I can do that." JR nodded and walked towards the door but turned around and looked at Babe, "This is a total role reversal."

Babe laughed quietly, "Yeah, it's usually me begging you to believe in me."

JR nodded and pulled open the door, "Don't take too long, ok?"

Babe nodded.

"I love you." JR said, and then walked out of the door.

Babe walked to her bed, and fell back onto it. Babe had some really big decisions she had to make. It was going to be a really long night.


	16. Truth

**Ch. 16**

**Truth**

The next day, Babe had called Lucky and asked her to come over. She was getting ready, not enjoying the feeling in her stomach. She was nervous. Babe planned on telling Lucky what she had done in her past today; she wanted to see how he would react. That would help her make her decision.

Babe had called Bianca late last night, and she told her about what JR had said. Bianca told Babe she should give JR a second chance because they belonged together. Babe wasn't so sure. Babe then compromised. She told Bianca she would tell Lucky about her past and see what he would do. Even though Bianca didn't tell Babe what she was thinking, she hoped Lucky didn't take it too well so Babe and JR could get together. If Lucky did take the news well, it would make it harder for Babe to decide.

Babe knew it should be a no-brainer. She loved JR, no one could ever compare. It wasn't even a choice between Lucky and JR, it was a choice between risking her heart again or making sure it stayed safe. Babe knew that if she stayed with Lucky, she would be fine because he wouldn't be able to hurt her. No matter what he did, he couldn't break her heart because she didn't love him.

But JR, he could hurt her. He could do it easily, too. JR held her heart in his fist, and any time he became angry or hurt, he could squeeze his fist and Babe's heart would break. Babe wasn't sure if she could go back to that.

She turned on the news to watch the weather. The weather man warned everyone to be careful because the roads were very icy today because of the freezing rain that occurred this morning. Babe shut off her TV and ran a brush through her straight hair, staring at herself in the mirror.

_How am I going to do this?_ Babe thought to herself.

Babe heard a knock on her door and took a deep breath, preparing herself. She opened the door, trying to look cheery.

"Hey Babe, what's up?" Lucky asked.

"Well, I thought today would be a good day to go and look around PV." _And to have a chance to talk,_ Babe thought but didn't add.

"Sounds good." Lucky told her and Babe locked her door and walked out to Lucky's car.

After a while of silence and driving in the car, Lucky asked, "Are you OK Babe? You're pretty quiet, and you didn't sound so good on the phone last night."

"I'm sorry, Lucky; I have a lot on my mind." Babe told him, and then looked around, they were by the park.

"Why don't you pull over here?" Babe suggested, and Lucky nodded.

After they had pulled over Lucky looked at her, "Babe, you look like you need to tell me something."

Babe nodded, "I do. But it's going to be really hard for me to say, and you might not want to be in the same car with me after I finish."

"Why don't you just tell me and I'll decide for myself?" Lucky said soothingly, and Babe nodded.

Babe started telling Lucky about how she had married JR, all the things she had done while married, keeping Bianca's child away from her, telling JR his son was dead and taking him on the run with Jamie, and countless other things that had happened.

-----

Bianca walked into the Chandler mansion and walked up the stairs and knocked on JR's door.

"Are you dressed this time?" Bianca called.

JR pulled open the door, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a grey sweater.

"I can see that you are." Bianca said, following JR into his room.

JR sat down on his bed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know what to do, Bianca." JR said hopelessly.

"Is this about Babe?" Bianca asked, sitting down next to him.

"I never though I would be back here, ya know? Feeling all these things for Babe again. After she told me my child was dead, and cheated on me, and lied to me, I was sure I could never feel anything for her again. And then all of the sudden, I just remember looking at her as she held my son... and I felt all these feelings that I hadn't felt in forever."

"And it scared you, didn't it?"

"I was terrified. I didn't want to feel anything for her, and I didn't want anyone to know I felt something for her. But it wasn't only that, I was scared I was going to get hurt again." JR admitted.

"When I talked to Babe and we decided to be friends again, I was taking a big risk. I wasn't sure if after everything I could trust her, or we could even be friends again. But in that one afternoon she changed my mind completely. I missed having Babe and her friendship around." Bianca told him.

"I know, and now that Babe is barely around anymore except when she comes and sees our son, I am so lonely. I forgot how lonely I actually was until Babe came into my life. She made me stop with all my revenge and my anger, at least for a little while." JR said.

"Babe changes people, and me, you, Jamie, Krystal and David seem to be the only people that know that. Everyone else hates her. I mean they have a right to, they just don't know the real woman underneath." Bianca explained.

"And now because of what I've done, I might have lost her forever. Well, Lucky Spencer seems like a good guy, right? He'll take care of her?"

Bianca looked at him, "Where did that come from?"

"Babe said she had to think decide between me and Lucky."

"She may have said that JR, but she didn't mean it."

"Huh?" JR asked, confused.

"JR, it has never been between you and Lucky. If it was that, Babe would have chosen you in a heartbeat."

"Then why did she say..."

"She is afraid to get hurt again, just like you are. Don't forget that you also did some really bad things to her. She knows that you don't trust her and that hurts her. Babe wants a relationship with you, more than anything. She wants to be a family with you and Little A, but she knows that it may not work out and she doesn't want to deal with that heartbreak again because this time it isn't just you and her, there is her son too. She doesn't want your relationship to end badly and you try and take full custody of your son and never let her see him again."

"I would never do that, well, not again at least."

"Are you sure, JR?"

"Bianca, I would never, ever do that to Babe again. I've learned my lesson."

"I believe that you have, JR." Bianca said honestly.

"Where is Babe now?" Bianca asked.

"She is with Lucky. She is telling him about her past."

JR sighed, and looked down.

"JR, you don't need to worry about Lucky. There is something about him you don't know."

JR looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face.


	17. The plan

AN: OMG! Did you guys see those JABE scenes today? I loved their love scenes, but their scenes where they were just talking were just as great! Wow, I have never loved a soap couple as much as I love JABE. I think they are soul mates, and you guys should know that because I have put that in both stories. OK, I'll let you read my story now. -Danielle

**Ch. 17**

**The plan**

"And that's why it's a miracle Bianca and I are actually friends." Babe said, rubbing a tissue under her eyes to wipe up the tears.

"Wow," Lucky said leaning his head back on the seat.

"It was the worst thing I ever did in my life." Babe blew her nose.

Lucky turned and looked at her, "It must have been tough for you."

"It doesn't matter how I felt." Babe told him.

"Yeah it does." Lucky said.

"How can you say that after I told you about what I've done?"

"Sure, what you did was horrible, but it doesn't mean you're horrible. You must actually be pretty great for you and Bianca to be friends, and for JR to fall back in love with you."

"I can't be that great if JR slept with another woman after he told me he loved me."

"It just shows that you are because he was super jealous after just a little hug."

"Well, he had a right to believe the worst in me. It's not like I'm that trustworthy."

"Don't say that about yourself. It takes time to trust people, I'm sure he will come to trust you soon enough."

Babe nodded, and lay her head back, exhausted from telling her story and crying.

"So you really love JR huh, even after everything?" Lucky asked.

"I do. I'm sorry that this past week I might have given you a hint that there was more going on between us."

"Don't worry; I haven't been completely honest with you, either."

Babe sat up and looked at him.

"You see, after we had that date when we went salsa dancing, Bianca showed up at my hotel room and asked for my help."

"What?" Babe asked.

"Yeah, I know. She said that you and JR both loved each other and belonged together. After she told me some stuff about you and JR, I knew I had to help. She did leave out the part about the baby switching, though."

"So, ever since then, you have been what, trying to get me and JR together? But what about that kiss?" Babe wondered.

"It was to show you that you should be with JR, because I know you weren't thinking of me during those kisses anyway."

Babe looked down sheepishly, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Who am I to stand in the way of true love? Bianca was right, you two belong together. After everything you have been through, you guys still love each other. It's amazing. You shouldn't give up on this love."

Babe looked up and smiled at Lucky, "Thank you so much. You just helped me."

"With what?"

"With my decision to give me and JR a second chance." Babe smiled.

"My job has been accomplished!" Lucky said with satisfaction.

Babe smiled at him, "You will still come over and paint my apartment walls, right?"

"I don't think you'll be going back to you're apartment, I think you'll probably go and live with your true love and son."

"I hope so." Babe grinned.

"So what are you waiting for? Call JR and tell him you're on your way over!" Lucky commanded, and Babe pulled out her cell phone.

Babe dialed JR's numbed with her heart beating fast. She was so nervous, yet at the same time excited that she was about to tell JR she loved him and she wanted them to be together.

"Chandler." JR said from the other phone.

"JR, it's me!" Babe yelled into the phone, barely being able to hear JR.

"Babe? I can barely hear you!" JR said, "Where are you at?"

"I'm coming over!" Babe said, and then continued, "JR, I love you. I love you so much! You were right; I need to give us a second chance!"

"Do you mean it Babe?" JR asked.

"Of course I do. I love you, and I won't let anything keep me from you again!"

Lucky had looked over at Babe for just a second, and when he turned back he saw a red sports car coming from his left side. It was going fast, and it looked like he was trying to stop but he hit a patch of ice and couldn't.

"OH SHIT!" Lucky shouted, slamming on the brakes.

Babe saw the sports car hit Lucky's side of the car, and a scream was torn out of her as she felt something sharp enter her side. Babe brought her arms up to shield her face from the flying shards of glass.

-----

"Babe?" JR bellowed into the phone, hearing her scream and what sounded like metal grinding into metal.

Right after he heard another one of Babe's screams the phone was disconnected. Bianca quickly stood up and walked to JR.

"Oh my god, Babe. Babe? Answer me!" JR didn't hear her and he threw his cell phone to the ground.

"JR, what's going on?" Bianca asked, panicked.

"I think, I think she was in a car accident!" JR said, running his hands through his hair, and then running and grabbing his keys.

"JR, where are you going?" Bianca asked, running after him down the hall.

"I have to go to the hospital, to see if she's there!" JR sounded on the verge of tears.

"JR, you need to calm down, you can't drive like this!" Bianca told him.

"I need to see how she is!" JR said, grabbing for his coat.

Bianca grabbed his by his shirt, "JR, stop. Breathe. You won't do Babe any good if you get yourself killed."

"Bianca, on the phone, she told me she loved me and wanted us to be together. I need to know if she is OK... if she... oh god." JR covered his face with his hands to hide his tears.

Bianca pulled him into a hug, unable to hold back her own tears, "Don't you even think that JR! Babe has to be fine. She wouldn't leave you or your son like that!"

JR nodded into Bianca's shoulder and then pulled back, "Will you go and tell Krystal for me? And make sure my dad drives her, I don't think Krystal will be able to drive herself."

"I will, and then I'll be right behind you on my way to the hospital. It'll be fine JR, I promise." Bianca said.

JR couldn't say anything. He just turned around and walked out the front door, leaving it wide open.

Bianca rubbed her throbbing head. She wasn't sure if she should have let JR drive to the hospital by himself, but she also knew she wouldn't have been able to stop him. Bianca then pulled out her cell phone.

"Jamie, its Bianca. I think Babe was just in a car accident, and JR is on his way to the hospital. How do I know? JR heard it when Babe was on her cell phone. Just keep an eye out for Babe and see if she has been brought it, and look for JR. He shouldn't be alone right now. Yeah, I'll be there soon. Thanks. Bye." Bianca hung up her cell phone.

She then looked up the stairs and started climbing them, knowing that telling Krystal that Babe might have been in a car accident will be one of the hardest things she had to do. Bianca totally forgot all the hate that she harbored for the woman and her heart went out to her because Bianca knew how bad it feels to not know if your child was OK.


	18. Car accident victims

**Ch. 18**

**Car accident victims**

"This one is losing a lot of blood. We need to get him to the E.R now!" A male doctor shouted as he ran along side a stretcher carrying a man.

Jamie ran up to the doctor watching the stretcher being rolled by. Jamie glanced at Lucky and knew it wasn't good, at all.

"Was a woman brought it?" Jamie asked the doctor.

The Doctor looked at him and shook his head.

"Damn!" Jamie said, looking around.

Just then the hospital doors opened and another stretcher came through, this time holding a bloody woman with blonde hair.

"Oh my god, Babe." Jamie breathed, staring at her bloody body.

The doctors ran by Jamie, pushing the stretcher as fast as they could. Jamie ran after him and listened to the doctors as they offered their diagnosis.

"Deep wound to her side, possible head injury. A dislocated shoulder and maybe a broken wrist." One woman doctor said, looking Babe over.

_Head injury, oh no_... Jamie thought as he tried to follow them into the E.R

"No, you stay here!" A nurse said, holding him back.

She then turned and followed the rest of the doctors to the back.

Jamie rubbed his face with his hands and turned away from the E.R doors, hoping Babe had the will to survive.

-----

JR ran into the hospital, and towards the E.R section of the hospital. He saw Jamie sitting in the waiting room with his head in his hands.

"Jamie?" JR asked.

Jamie stood up quickly and looked at JR.

"Was she brought in here?" JR asked.

Jamie nodded.

"Well, how is she?" JR demanded.

"I don't know JR. They brought her in about ten minutes ago. She was rushed into the emergency room. She didn't look that good, and the doctors didn't think so either."

JR sat down on a plastic chair, the pain and worry evident on his face. Jamie sat down next to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

A few minutes later Bianca rushed into the waiting room.

"Is she OK?" Bianca asked the two men.

JR just stared up at Bianca but Jamie answered, "We don't know. She was brought in a little while ago but... it doesn't look good."

"What about Lucky?" Bianca questioned.

"He... Bianca, it's really not good for him. He was really banged up. I don't know if he'll make it..."

Bianca covered her mouth with her hands and looked at JR, who was staring at nothing.

"JR?" Bianca asked, kneeling down in front of him

"I can't lose her." He said sounding defeated.

Bianca pulled him into her arms and he rested his head on her shoulder to cry.

-----

Two hours later, Bianca, JR and Jamie were still in the waiting room, but now had been joined by Krystal, Adam, and David. David held Krystal in his arms as she cried. Bianca and Jamie were sitting next to each other. JR had gotten up and moved to a chair facing the E.R doors. He wanted to see when any doctors were about to come out. Adam was standing off to the side, looking uncomfortable.

Everyone was tired and they all just wanted some news on Babe and Lucky.

JR was staring at the ground when a flash of blue caught his eye. He looked up and saw a doctor in a scrub walk into the waiting room.

"Are you here for Babe Carey and Lucky Spencer?" The doctor asked, looking around.

"We are." JR said with his voice cracking.

Everyone stood up and crowded around the doctor.

"Are you her husband?" The doctor asked JR.

He nodded, not wanting to waste time on correcting him. And if he did, the doctor may not have told him anything. All he wanted to know was if Babe was OK.

"She isn't as bad as we first thought she was. She has a wound in her side probably caused by some metal, but we stitched her up and gave her a shot so she wouldn't get an infection caused by rust or anything else that could have been on the metal. She has a fractured wrist, and a dislocated shoulder, so her left arm will be pretty sore. The only thing we aren't sure of is a possible head injury. We can't really tell while she is unconscious, but other than a few other cuts and scrapes, I think everything is fine."

"Can we see her?" Bianca asked.

The doctor shook his head, "Not yet. She needs to rest. She's not awake anyway, and she probably will be drifting in and out of consciousness for the next couple of days." The Doctor informed them.

"And Lucky?" Jamie inquired.

The doctor sighed and looked down, "I'm sorry, we did all we can, but his injuries were too extensive, we just couldn't do anything for him. He didn't make it."

Bianca breathed inward, trying to hold back her crying.

-----

It had been a few days, and JR had been by Babe's side the entire time. He left only once or twice a day to take a shower and see his son, or to get something to eat. The rest of the time was spent with Babe. He would tell her about his day, and how their son was. He never stopped talking to her.

JR had made his way out of Babe's room and went to get some coffee. He hadn't had a decent nights sleep since Babe had been in the accident. Since JR wouldn't leave the hospital, the nurse had brought him a small, uncomfortable cot for him to sleep on so he wouldn't have to leave the hospital.

Jamie saw JR leave and stood up, and walked into Babe's room, wanting to see her.

Babe opened her eyes, and looked around. She furrowed her brows in puzzlement. She saw Jamie enter the room and sat up a little bit, staring at him.

Jamie was looking around the private hospital room, seeing JR's unmade cot and a pile of magazines on the corner. It took Jamie a little while to realize Babe was up. He heard her bed squeak and turned his head towards her.

"Hey Babe." Jamie turned around and quickly made his way to her bed, "How are you feeling?"

Babe looked down at her hands, and then back up at Jamie, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Jamie asked, confused.

"I don't know... Who are you?" Babe asked.


	19. Amnesia

**AN: Grrr... no JABE today! Well, I guess I will have to post extra to make up for it! -Danielle**

**Ch. 19**

**Amnesia**

JR was sipping his bitter coffee and walking to Babe's room when he stopped and saw Jamie leave Babe's room and two doctors enter, all looking very worried. He quickened his pace and walked to Jamie who was leaning against the door.

"What's going on?" JR demanded.

Jamie turned his head towards JR, but his eyes didn't meet his. Jamie kept focusing his gaze on different objects in the small hallway.

"Jamie, answer me!" JR told him forcefully.

With Jamie still staring in a different direction, he said, "Something's wrong. The doctors are checking her out right now, trying to find out what they missed when she was asleep."

"Jamie, what do you mean, 'missed'?" Do you have any idea what's wrong?" JR asked looking towards Babe's shut blinds.

"I think... I think she has amnesia."

"How? I mean didn't the doctor say she would be fine?"

"He said he thought she would. The doctors couldn't tell if she had a brain injury while she wasn't awake, remember?"

"But amnesia... Jamie she can't." JR stated.

"I know JR, I know."

The Doctors exited Babe's room and looked at the two men.

"Babe is suffering from retrograde amnesia, which usually occurs after a blow to the head. Usually with retrograde amnesia you only lose a little period of time before the accident, but in Babe's case she seems to have forgotten her whole life. We aren't sure if it's temporary, or... we didn't give her anything to help bring her memories back yet, because we want to see if they can return on their own." The doctor explained to JR and Jamie.

"Can I see her?" JR asked.

"You can." The younger doctor who hadn't said anything told them, "I'm sorry."

JR and Jamie just stared at him and the two doctors walked away. JR glanced back at Jamie, and after Jamie shook his head signaling he wasn't coming in, JR proceeded into the room.

Babe turned her head towards him as he shut the door and walked to her bed.

"Hello Babe." JR said, sitting on a chair next to her.

"I thought my name was Arabella." Babe said, confused, "At least that's what the doctors told me."

"It is, but your nickname is Babe." JR explained.

Babe nodded, and then asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm JR, your... someone you love." He explained, and the pain of having to say that statement to Babe was evident on his face.

Babe looked away, "The doctors said they don't know why I can't remember anything. It's all a big blank to me."

JR swallowed hard, knowing Babe had forgotten telling him she loved him.

"Do you want me to tell you a little about your life?"

Babe nodded, still looking away.

"Well, you and I have a son, he is almost two years old. His name is Little A." JR started.

"We named our son little A?" Babe wondered, hating the name.

"Well, the A is short for Adam, but it was me who actually named him. We were going through some problems and in the middle of getting divorced, and I named him that because I wanted to get back at you."

"You named our child Little A because you wanted to get back at me?"

JR nodded, ashamed, "And because in my family it's also kind of tradition. My father is Adam Chandler, I'm Adam Chandler JR, and your son is Adam Chandler the third, a.k.a Little Adam."

Babe nodded, "So we are divorced? Then how come I love you?"

"A lot of things happened, and we became mad at each other over some lies that had been told, so we divorced. We realized we never stopped loving each other, and this past month we have been working on getting back together."

Babe looked at him, "Who was that man who was first here when I woke up? He left without telling me his name."

"I think you are talking about Jamie, my brother."

"You guys are brothers? You don't look alike."

"Well, we are not blood related, and we aren't really brothers, but in our hearts we are, I guess. My mother married his father, and we became step-brothers, but then my mother died..."

"I'm really sorry." Babe said to him.

JR looked up, "I am too."

"What else happened in the past?" Babe asked him.

JR sighed, "That is a really long, painful story that I don't think I should tell you tonight. You need to get your rest. As soon as you feel better we'll talk about it."

Babe nodded, unsure.

"I love..." JR stopped, remembering that Babe didn't remember their love.

Babe looked up at him, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" JR asked.

"For not being able to remember you or our son. I really wish I could..." Babe looked up at him.

JR shook his head, "Don't think like that. This is not your fault, so don't blame yourself. The one to blame is the drunken college guy who crashed into your car."

Babe looked down and nodded, and then back up at JR, "Will you come back and see me?"

"Always." Was JR's answer as he gave her a smile and walked out of the room.

-----

JR walked out of the room, and was confronted by Bianca.

"Is she OK? What is going on?" She asked, panicked, "Jamie wouldn't tell me anything."

"Where is Jamie?" JR wondered.

"He said something about going to tell Krystal and David." Bianca told him, "Tell Krystal and David what though, JR?"

JR took a deep breath, "Bianca, Babe doesn't remember who she is."

"She has amnesia?"

JR nodded, leaning against the wall and shutting his eyes.

"How bad?" Bianca wondered.

"Really bad. When is amnesia not bad?" JR snapped.

"I just wanted to know how much she forgot..." Bianca said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried. Babe forgot everything." JR explained.

"Oh no... Even you and your son?"

"Everything." JR sighed.

"Oh JR..."

"I just want my Babe back." JR said to her, and he covered his face with his hands to hide his grief.


	20. Who you really are

**Ch. 20**

**Who you really are**

JR was calling Jamie on his cell phone from his car about ten minutes later. Bianca had stayed at the hospital, wanting to stay near Babe.

"Hello?" Jamie said on the other end.

"Jamie, it's me. Where are you?" JR asked.

"I'm pulling up at you're house, why?" Jamie wondered.

"I need you to wait for me to get there; I don't want you telling Krystal and David alone." JR said.

"You got it. How was she?" Jamie asked, concerned.

"As good as anyone could be if they didn't remember their whole life." JR said to him.

"This is going to destroy Krystal. Her daughter losing all the memories of them..." Jamie said.

"I know," JR said, staring straight ahead.

"This has got to be hard on you, too." Jamie said gently.

"You're right, it is. But I just have to know that our Babe will be back." JR told him.

"That's the way we have to think. This is Babe; she fights so hard for what she wants. And what she wants is to be a family with you and your son. She won't give up easily." Jamie tried to ease JR's fears.

"I hope so..." JR trailed off and then hung up, driving the rest of the way lost in his own thoughts.

-----

Babe was staring up at the ceiling, trying desperately to recall memories from her past. It was terrifying having to learn you're name from a complete stranger, not knowing who you were, or the people you loved or cared about. You hurt the people you supposedly do care about because you can't remember them.

Babe sighed. She was the one who couldn't remember anything, but she wasn't feeling sorry for herself, she felt sorry for JR. Babe saw the pain in his eyes when he realized that she really couldn't remember him. But even though she couldn't remember him, she just had this feeling when he was around. She felt safe, and happy.

_This man must be important in my life_, Babe thought to herself.

Babe also thought about how reluctant JR was being about telling her about her past. She knew it couldn't have been that good since he didn't really want to tell her. She wondered what could have happened, but she stopped because she knew she hadn't the faintest idea about what her occurred in her past.

And her son, she only knew his name and age. She didn't know what he looked like, or how he sounded, or the way he felt in her arms. She didn't know when he learned to walk, or when he was born.

_How could I forget my own child_? Babe thought.

Babe heard her door open and shut quietly. She opened her eyes and looked around, trying to get them used to the dark. She saw a small shadow near the door.

"Who's here?" She called out.

Finally, someone switched on the lights. A small, older woman was standing near the door. She had no smile on her face and Babe knew instantly that this woman and Babe were not friends.

"Who are you?" Babe asked.

"Oh Babe, such a shame. You suffering from amnesia and all." The woman said, walking closer and closer to Babe's bed.

"Who are you?" Babe repeated, louder.

"No need to get worked up now, Babe. I'm Erica Kane. I just wanted to come by and see you." Erica said smoothly.

"We aren't friends, are we?" Babe looked at the woman who was now smiling, but it wasn't a friendly smile.

"No, we aren't. But you and my daughter are. Have you seen Bianca yet?"

"Who's Bianca?" Babe wondered.

"Oh, so you haven't met her yet? Then I guess they haven't told you about your past, either."

"The only people I have met are JR and my doctors. What about my past?" Babe asked.

"Do you really want me to tell you? Fine, I will. But you won't like it. You don't have many fans in Pine Valley."

"Why not?"

"Because Babe, you let my sweet daughter Bianca believe her baby was dead! You kept Bianca's child for months, knowing full well that it was Bianca's child and not yours!"

"What!"

Babe didn't believe what this woman was saying. How could she tell another woman that her child was dead and then keep that child for herself? But Babe didn't remember her past, so she could have easily done something like that.

"You almost killed my daughter, and you destroyed our family. Most of Pine Valley hates you now, and I am shocked that JR would even think about being remotely nice to you. After what you did to him..."

"What did I do to him?" Babe asked with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"You cheated on him with his brother Jamie, and you lied to him! You got married to JR while you were still married to someone else!" Erica almost yelled, making sure that Babe would not even want to recover.

"I cheated on him with Jamie? And who was I married to?" Babe asked.

"Paul Cramer, who was a snake just like you are. And then you told JR that his son was dead, just like you did with Bianca! You took your son and ran away with him and Jamie. I can't believe Bianca and JR would even talk to you again after what you did to them. But you must have sweet talked them somehow. But I guarantee that they will see past your lies and see you for the slimy bitch you really are!" Erica growled at her.

Babe's eyes filled with tears as she looked at Erica, "How could I have done something like that?"

"Because it is who you are. Babe, you are a horrible person and you don't even deserve to live." Erica said coldly.

Babe looked back up at Erica who gave her one last dirty look, and then she walked out of Babe's room, leaving Babe feeling lonely, and ashamed, and horrified knowing that kind of things she did.

_You don't deserve to live, _Erica's words echoed in Babe's mind.

"She's right." Babe said softly to no one.


	21. I don't deserve this

AN: Sorry guys for the late update, I have been really busy, but I am posting two chapters tonight so hopefully it will make up for it

**Ch. 21**

**I don't deserve this**

Babe was staring out her window as the sun rose. She hadn't slept all night, all she had done was thought of what Erica said. How could she have done those horrible things to the people she cared about? She told JR, a man who she could tell loved her deeply, that his own son was dead! And a woman who was supposed to be her best friend, she kept her child willingly.

"I am a horrible person." Babe said into her pillow.

"What did you say?" Bianca asked, walking through the door.

Babe turned over quickly and faced the woman who was standing in her room with a small bag in her hand.

"Who are you?" Babe asked, scared that it was another pissed off citizen of Pine Valley coming to tell Babe more of her horrible deeds.

"Oh, it's ok. Don't be scared. We're friends. I'm Bianca." Bianca said soothingly.

"Oh my god, Bianca. No, we can't be friends, not after what I have done to you." Babe said barely about a whisper.

"Babe what are you talking about?" Bianca questioned.

"I kept your baby from you! I let you believe she was dead! How can you stand there and call me your friend? I am a terrible person for doing something like that!" Babe said forcefully.

"Who told you about what happened?" Bianca asked, knowing that JR hadn't told Babe about her past, and no one else had been here to see her.

"Your mother, Erica Kane. She told me what I had done to you, and JR! How can you two even stand to come near me?" Babe asked Bianca.

"Because we love you Babe. And as for my mother... we didn't want you to find about like that. She usually makes things sound worse than they are."

"How could you make it sound any better? There is no way of sugar-coating what I did to you."

"You're right, there's not. What you did was horrible, but you're not horrible Babe. You're a loving person, and you have to believe me when I say that. If you weren't, and I didn't think that you weren't horrible, would I be standing here right now bring you glazed doughnuts, your favorite kind?"

"No, but I still don't know how you can stand there and say you have forgiven me." Babe said quietly.

"I haven't forgiven or forgotten what you have done, but I'm not letting it get in the way of our friendship."

"How can it not?" Babe asked.

There was a knock on the door, and then JR entered with two cups of coffee from a Starbucks down the road.

"Good morning..." JR stopped when he saw Bianca, "Oh Bianca. If I would have known you were here I would have brought you some coffee. No offense, but you look like you could use some." JR told her.

He looked at both Bianca and Babe, and seeing their troubled expressions, he put down the coffee on a table and asked, "What's wrong?"

"My mother paid a visit to Babe last night." Bianca said grimly.

"What?" JR asked.

"Yeah, and she told me everything I did, and I'm still wondering why you and Bianca are hoping I get better. If I were you guys I would have wanted me to die in that car accident."

"Hey! Don't you say that!" JR said fiercely, walking up to her bed.

"Why not?" Babe asked, looking up into his eyes.

"Because we both love you and would never want that to happen to you. I don't know if Erica told you some of the stuff I have done, but I'm not PV's saint either. We have both done some horrible things, but we have forgiven each other. Don't listen to Erica Kane. She is Pine Valley's biggest bitch... no offense." JR said looking over to Bianca.

"Hey, I would be the first one to say it." Bianca said.

Babe looked from Bianca to JR, "OK, but I'll never understand how..."

"Don't Babe, we have been over this. As far as I'm concerned, this topic is closed."

As soon as Bianca finished her sentence, there was another knock on the door.

"Oh, Hello everyone. I didn't know everyone would be here." Babe's doctor walked into the room.

"How is everything looking?" JR asked.

"Everything is going good. Have you regained any memories?" Dr. Martinez asked Babe.

Babe shook her head, "Not one."

"OK, I said we were going to wait 24 hours to see if any memories would return, and they haven't. There is a drug called Amytal, also known as sodium amobarbital. It's a relatively new treatment. The medicine is supposed to help you recall your lost memories. Now this medicine does indeed work, but it depends solely on the person who it is being given to. It may work for you Babe, or it may not. Right now we just have to cross our fingers." Dr. Martinez explained.

"There are some side effects, like drowsiness and dizziness, but that's to be expected and of no worry because you aren't going any where. But the other side effects may include headaches, weakness, grogginess, and/or dreaming. These effects should disappear once your body adjusts to medication. Now Babe, this is up to you. Do you want to take this drug?" Dr. Martinez asked.

Babe looked at both JR and Bianca's hopeful faces and said, "I don't deserve this."

"Babe, you do. You deserve happiness more than anyone I know, and this drug might help you achieve that." Bianca said.

Babe sighed, and still looked unsure.

JR walked up to the other side of the bed and grabbed her hand, "I know you don't believe us Babe, but please do this. We need you. Please do it, for me?" JR begged.

Babe looked into his eyes and saw the pain, and fear, and knew what she had to do. She looked at the Doctor and nodded.

"Good, OK let me just clean this area up." Dr. Martinez cleaned a spot on her arm and checked and made sure there were no air bubbles in the syringe.

"OK, you ready?" He asked.

Babe nodded, and he inserted the needle. Babe winced in pain, and then the doctor removed the needle.

"OK, it will probably put you to sleep within a few minutes, and then it will take about 30 minutes to an hour to work."

Babe nodded, and then yawned.

"See, its already working. Soon you'll have your memories back." JR said, kissing her hand.

Babe turned and looked at him, "Stay with me, please?"

JR looked down and smiled, "Of course."

The Doctor turned and said to JR and Bianca, "I need to talk to you two for a second. I promise they will be right back Babe."

She nodded and JR and Bianca followed the Doctor to the door.

"Listen, I need you to keep an eye out for nosebleeds, difficulty breathing, and when she wakes up if she complains about chest pains or confusion. These are some of the more serious side effects and I need to know about them if they occur, OK?"

"Of course, Doctor, we will keep a good eye on her." Bianca said.

"There are some other things to worry about. If this treatment works and brings back her memories, they will play over again in her mind, and to her they will be real."

"So what, she will relive everything again? Like with the feelings and everything?" JR asked.

"Yes, and since I know her past has been anything but easy, it may be hard on her." The Doctor informed them.

JR nodded and then walked back over to Babe's bed while Bianca finished talking with the doctor.

"Night, JR." Babe said sleepily.

"Goodnight baby." JR kissed her head, and she closed her eyes to sleep, having no idea what she was about to go through.


	22. Bad memories

**AN:** _I know the medicine and stuff is a little bit of a reach, but I kind of just blended real life with the treatment Jason Morgan got on GH. Bare with me guys, and just try to act like it would happen. -Danielle_

**Ch. 22**

**Bad memories**

JR watched Babe toss and turn in her bed. It had been a couple hours since the drug had been administered. Babe so far had cried, and screamed. At one point she had to be restrained because she was thrashing so hard. JR guessed that was probably when she was fighting to get to her baby, or when Paul had told her that her child was dead. The doctor had come back in later when Babe had calmed down and thought about removing the restraints, but then decided against it in case of another attack.

JR could barely watch Babe go through all of this. It took all he had to ask the doctor to get it to stop, and he almost left but he remembered he had promised Babe he would stay with her.

JR heard her cry out his name, and he got up and went to her bed, brushed her hair away from her face. She was damp with sweat and tears. JR grabbed for her pin downed hand and held it tightly, willing that whatever pain she was in would pass. She was whimpering, and crying.

"I'm so sorry I made you do this." He leaned down and kissed her hand, and she cried out again, "I am so sorry."

Bianca walked into the room and saw JR holding Babe's hand, and walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you go and take a break? You have been here for hours, you have to be starving." Bianca said quietly.

"No, I'm fine. I promised her I wouldn't go." JR explained.

"It's just for a little while. It's my turn to have some time with her." Bianca said, "Besides, Jamie, Krystal and David are in the waiting room, wanting to know what is going on."

JR nodded and stood up, and gave Babe one last look before he walked out of her room.

Bianca sat on the chair that JR was just occupying and looked and Babe and sighed. Babe had stopped crying and was now just sitting there peacefully. You would have thought nothing had happened if I hadn't been for the tear marks on her cheeks.

"Oh Babe, you couldn't have just gotten back together with JR could ya? No, you had to go and get in a car accident and go through all this first." Bianca said teasingly.

Bianca looked down, not knowing what else to say, "You better get through this Babe."

-----

JR walked back out into the waiting room, seeing everyone sitting there.

"I'm sorry I didn't come out earlier, I was with Babe and..." JR started.

"No need to explain JR, Bianca told us most of what happened." Jamie said.

"How is she?" Krystal asked.

JR sighed, "Its taking a toll on her. Some of her more painful memories are coming up, and I can tell it's really hard on her."

David looked grim, "I have heard of this treatment, and it is pretty new. Have they had any success cases?"

"The Doctor said that there were, and he seemed really hopeful." JR told them.

"That's good then." Jamie said cheerily.

"Krystal, Babe is a fighter and she won't give up easily. And we can't give up on her." JR told Krystal.

Krystal nodded, "I won't ever give up on my baby doll. Can I see her?"

"Bianca is with her now, but If you want to the doctor did say it was OK." JR informed her.

Krystal walked to JR and hugged him tightly, and then pulled back, "Thank you for being there for my daughter."

"I could never leave her." JR said.

Krystal then walked out of the waiting room and Jamie said, "I am going to see Bianca."

JR and David watched Jamie go, and JR went to walk away but David stopped him.

"JR?" David called.

JR turned and looked back at David, "Yeah?"

"Listen, I... I may not like you, but I know my daughter loves you. And I haven't forgotten the things you have done to her, but I know you love her. And I am glad that you are doing what you can for her." David said.

"All I'm doing is standing around doing nothing." JR said hopelessly.

"No, you are here talking to her and giving her your support. You have barely left her side in the past week. Now why don't you go home and see your son? I bet he misses his father, and now that his mother can't see him, he needs all the love his father can give." David explained.

JR looked at David and nodded, and then went back to Babe's room. He saw Jamie, Bianca and Krystal standing outside of Babe's door, talking. Krystal looked like she was about to enter.

"Wait a second Krystal, just let me say goodbye to her. I'm going to go home for a little while and see our son." JR stopped her.

"OK..." Krystal said, stepping away from the door.

JR walked inside the room, and saw Babe lying in her bed, sleeping soundly. There was a small smile on her face.

_Finally, something good is happening,_ JR thought, relieved.

He went to the side of her bed and kissed her on her forehead, "I'll be back soon, sweetheart. I am going to go and see our son. I'll give him your love."

With one last kiss JR grabbed his coat and left the room. He said his goodbyes to the crowd outside Babe's door, and the Krystal walked in, wanting to see her daughter.


	23. Waking up

**Ch. 23**

**Waking Up**

It was the next day, and JR had just returned. He had stayed with his son for longer than he thought he would. He then was tired and decided to take a nap, but the nap turned into a good nights sleep. He got up and realized he was supposed to be at the hospital with Babe. He jumped in the shower and hurried and got out.

When he arrived, Krystal and David were there, sitting in the waiting room. JR started to apologize but Krystal stopped him.

"Don't worry about it. You have been here too much already. You needed a break." Krystal said to him.

"How is she?" JR asked,

"She is doin better. She had a rough time last night, but she has been fine for the past hour. She also woke up this morning." David said.

"What?" JR asked, shocked.

"She has some of her memories back. Mostly things dealing with Miranda and Little A, and some of you." Krystal said.

"Is she still awake?" JR wondered, getting ready to race to her room.

"No, the doctor gave her another shot after about an hour of being up. He wanted to wait until tomorrow to administer another shot to let Babe rest up, but she was adamant in getting her memories back as soon as possible." David said.

"God, why wasn't I here earlier!" JR asked no one in particular.

"I'm glad you weren't JR." Krystal said.

"Why?" JR wondered angry, "I thought you said you were thankful for me being there for Babe!"

"No it's not that. JR, the memories she has of you so far are... not the good ones you guys have made in the past couple of weeks. They are the ones of you doin' bad things to her." Krystal explained.

"So basically, when Babe woke up, she thought she was still dating Jamie and you never wanted her to see her son again." David told him.

JR leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, "So she doesn't remember us falling back in love?"

"Not yet. But she will. JR, be happy! That was proof that the medicine did work and soon her memory will be back in full!" Krystal said gleefully.

JR smiled, "I guess you're right. I better go and see her."

JR turned and walked to Babe's room. She was asleep just like Krystal had said. JR was a little disappointed. He was hoping she would be awake and put on that smile of hers that makes him melt whenever he sees it. JR was also disappointed that Babe didn't remember how they were going to give their relationship another chance.

He took his coat off and sat next to her on her bed. He traced her cheek with his fingers and smiled, just happy to see her sleeping peacefully. He just watched her like that for a little while, not wanting to move.

He stood up and walked around her room a little bit after he started to get sore. When he turned back he saw Babe's eyes open and she was smiling at him.

"Babe?" JR asked quietly, almost afraid that if he was loud she would go back to sleep.

"Of course it's me. Who else would it be?" Babe said, and JR ran to her side.

"Is it really you? Do you remember everything?" JR wondered, kissing her hand.

"Yeah, I do. I remember my life, and the time after the accident when Erica Kane told me her opinion of me." Babe said.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have even let her get in here." He said sheepishly.

"It's not your fault. Nothing would have stopped that woman from getting in here." Babe told him.

"That's true. So how do you feel?" JR asked, not being able to stop smiling.

"Tired. That medicine... I'm thankful it worked but I wouldn't want to go through something like that again."

"Good, because I don't want you to go through something like that again. So no more car accidents, ya hear?"

"How is Lucky?" Babe asked.

JR got quiet and his smile disappeared and Babe noticed.

"Is he all right?" Babe asked, worried.

JR sighed, "Lets not talk about him right now. We have to focus on you getting better. Why don't you get some sleep?"

"No JR, I don't want sleep, I want to know how Lucky is! Is he still here in the hospital?" Babe wondered.

JR shook his head, "No, he's not here."

"Did he check himself out? Is he back at his hotel?" Babe questioned.

"No, he's not." JR said quietly.

"Then where is he? JR just tell me what is going on!" Babe pleaded.

"I'm sorry... he didn't make it."

"No... Oh god no." Babe started crying.

JR slid in bed next to her and held her as she cried.

-----

Bianca and Jamie arrived at the hospital a little while later, and they noticed that Krystal and David weren't in the waiting room.

"Hm, JR must have come back then." Jamie said, and Bianca agreed.

They walked towards Babe's room, chatting pleasantly. They had been told of how Babe had woken up and regained some of her memories. Jamie had also been told of how Babe thought they were together.

"Are you sure you should be going to see her? I mean if she thinks you're together, it might confuse her right now seeing you." Bianca said.

"Krystal said she was asleep, so it should be fine. But if she isn't, or she shows any signs of waking up, I'll promise I'll leave until I know she doesn't think we are a couple anymore."

They walked up to Babe's room and noticed the blinds were open, and they saw Babe lying on her bed crying with JR holding her.

"She's awake." Bianca said.

"JR must have told her about Lucky." Jamie said.

"I guess. That has got to be hard. I mean sure they weren't in love or a couple or something like that, but they still did care about each other. And after everything Babe has been through, it has got to be hard learning Lucky is dead." Bianca watched Babe and JR through the window.

"Yeah, well I am going to go get the doctor. I don't know if she has been checked out yet and I don't want her to tire herself out by crying because the doctor may not want her to go back to sleep just yet." Jamie said and walked away to find Dr. Martinez.

Bianca waited until Babe's crying had subsided, and then she knocked on the door and slowly pushed it open. Babe was lying on the bed, quietly talking to JR who was sitting on the chair next to her. Babe's eyes were red and swollen.

"Hi, I hope I'm not interrupting." Bianca said; ready to walk back out of the door.

"No, not at all. It's so good to see you!" Babe smiled at her.

"Yeah I know. We've missed you." Bianca said, walking up to Babe and giving her a gentle hug. "How are you?"

"Good. You know about Lucky, right?" Babe's voice grew somber.

Bianca nodded "I am so sorry. He seemed like a great guy."

"He was. JR, did you know he was trying to get us back together?" Babe asked JR.

JR nodded, "Bianca told me."

"You little sneak; you went behind my back and got Lucky to help." Babe said to good-naturedly Bianca.

"Well, you were being stubborn and it seemed like the only person who could get you to see reason was Lucky!" Bianca explained herself.

"I'm glad you did get his help." Babe said quietly.

"Me too." Bianca said.


	24. Check up and check out

**Ch. 24**

**Check Up and Check Out**

Bianca, Babe and JR were interrupted by a knock on the door. They turned and saw Jamie and Dr. Martinez walked in.

"Hey Babe, how are you feeling?" Jamie asked, coming up to the foot of her bed.

"I'm alright. Thanks for asking." Babe smiled at him.

"OK guys, I need to do a little check up on Babe, so I need you guys to clear out."

JR looked reluctant to leave but Babe squeezed his hand, "Don't worry. I'll be here when you get back, with my memory still intact." She assured him.

JR kissed her on the lips and then they cleared out, leaving the doctor to see if Babe was OK.

"It's good having the old Babe back, isn't it?" Bianca said thoughtfully.

"It is." JR smiled, looking at the two of them, "I wanted to thank you guys. For everything. You helped me and Babe get back together, and then you were here for us the whole time."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Bianca asked, smiling at JR.

"And brothers?" Jamie added.

JR smiled at them, and then turned and looked at the doctor who had just walked out of Babe's room.

"Everything looks fine. The medicine worked, but she will be pretty weak for the next week, and very tired. Right now I think she should get her rest, but she doesn't want to until she says goodnight to you." Dr. Martinez told JR.

JR smiled and nodded, and walked into the room and shut the door.

"You wanted me?" JR asked, walking to her bed.

"Oh, you know it." Babe said seductively and they both laughed.

"I am so glad you are OK." JR said, kissing her.

"I could not leave you like that JR. Not after I told you I loved you and we decided to give our relationship a second chance... that is if you still want to?" Babe asked, worried.

"If I still want to... of course I still want to!" JR exclaimed, "You are crazy for thinking I would ever want it differently."

Babe smiled, "That is what I like to hear. How is our son?" Babe asked.

"He is good. He misses you." JR said.

"And I miss him. JR, when I was unconscious, I heard you. I know you were talking to me. I couldn't hear what you were saying to me, but I know that you were there. And I am so grateful for that, for you being here." Babe said to him.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else. Now listen, you need to go to sleep." JR said.

"I'm tired, but I don't want to sleep. I want to stay up with you." Babe complained.

"Babe, why don't you just take a little nap? I don't want you to wear yourself out. I promise I will be here when you wake up." JR said.

"Good. I love you." Babe said.

"I love you too." JR kissed her.

"Goodnight." He told her as she fell off to sleep.

-----

It had been about two weeks, and it was finally the day that Babe was going to be released. JR was out front signing her papers, and Babe was dressed and walked around her room, making sure they didn't forget anything.

"Happy you're leaving?" Bianca asked, walking into the room.

"I'm ecstatic!" Babe grinned, placing another magazine in the duffel bag, "I hate hospitals."

"I hate them too." Bianca admitted.

"Bianca, I wanted to thank you for being here for me. I know that in the past two months we have been trying to re-build our friendship and that I have been really pushing for it by wanting to hang out all the time. And I just am thankful that you dealt with it and were here for JR while I was going through this." Babe told her.

"I have had so much fun in the past couple weeks. I didn't think we could have become friends that fast again, but we did, and it has been great. I missed having my best friend." Bianca divulged.

"Me too." Babe smiled, "OK, come here!" Babe said, pulling Bianca into a hug.

They laughed and JR walked into, "Uh-oh, I think I just interrupted a moment." He said.

Babe and Bianca pulled back, and Babe asked, "Can we go?"

"Yes, you are free." JR told her.

"Yes!" Babe grinned, and watched as JR grabbed her bag.

"I hope you don't mind but I picked up your stuff from the hotel and brought it to the Chandler mansion. You will be taken care of better there, and plus after the couple weeks of not seeing your son, you are going to love being close to him." JR explained.

"I don't mind at all. Thank you JR." Babe smiled, walking up and kissing him.

"Bianca, would you like to come back to the manor with us?" JR asked.

Bianca shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

"Good." Babe smiled.

"OK, well how about I meet your there since my car is here."

"Sounds like a plan."

They all walked out of the hospital, hoping not to return for a long time.

-----

It had been about a year since the accident and Lucky's death and JR and Babe had never been happier. They were engaged to be married and had a child on the way. Babe was barely showing as she held her 2 year old son in her arms, singing to him.

JR stood in the doorway and watched Babe hold their son and sing to him softly, getting him ready for a nap. He knew he did the right thing when he asked Babe to marry him again. Babe placed the almost asleep child in the crib and JR walked in and walked to the crib and stood next to Babe.

"Goodnight my little man." JR said quietly.

"Sweet dreams my little dreamboat." Babe added.

They both kissed him and walked down the stairs and into the living room. Babe had sat down on the couch, and JR was pouring Babe and himself some water.

"JR, I am going to visit Lucky's grave today." Babe informed him.

"Are you sure? It is really cold out." JR said.

"I know, but I have to. It has been about a year since his death, and I owe him at least a visit." Babe explained.

"OK, I'll go with you then." JR said.

An hour later they were walking through the deserted graveyard. Their shoes stomped through the snow on the ground as they reached Lucky's grave.

Babe and JR stood there for a minute, just thinking their own thoughts about Lucky. Then Babe kneeled down.

"I wanted to bring you some flowers, but I know that they wouldn't really do too good out here, so I'll wait until it gets warmer to bring you some. We never really got to spend that much time together; you never did come over and paint my apartment like you told me you would." Babe smiled and paused, "No, you never needed to; you were right when you said I would end up living with JR and my son. And I ended up there because of you. I want to thank you for everything you have done for me. I just wish that you could have lived to see the great things you have done." Babe stood up and sighed, and walked back towards JR.

"I didn't know you, and I didn't like you at first because I thought you were trying to steal Babe from me, but now I just want to thank you man." JR said.

"Short and sweet... kind of." Babe said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess." JR responded, looking at Lucky's grave.

"Goodbye Lucky." Babe said.

Babe grabbed JR's hand, and they walked away from Lucky's grave. Instead of going right to the car they walked to the park that was directly across the street. They walked around, talking and reminiscing about the past.

"We have gone through so much, haven't we?" JR asked.

Babe nodded, "We really have."

JR let go of Babe's hand and he turned away from her and started walking towards the swing sets, "I really am sorry about everything I have done to you."

"JR, let's not do this again! It's in the past." Babe said exasperated.

"But Babe..." JR started.

Babe had picked up a handful of snow and threw it at JR's back.

"Oh yeah, hit!" Babe grinned.

"You're goin down!" JR laughed, grabbing some snow and throwing it at her.

"No, AH! JR don't!" Babe cried while laughing.

"You started it!" He laughed, running up to her and picking her up and spinning her around.

"JR!" Babe yelled, laughing.

JR and Babe fell back onto the ground, laughing. And as they sat there, laughing and having fun, they knew that this time they would spend the rest of their lives together, and that it would be perfect.

**AN:**_ OK, another Jabe story done! I hope you guys liked this one as much as my last. I'll be writing another JABE story soon, I already have it planned out in my mind._

_I am really looking forward to writing this next JABE story; it is going to be different from the past two in a big way! It will be a hard story to write, and it may take some time to complete, but if I think it has been too long without a JABE story for you guys, I might just write a couple short ones in between._

_Thanks for all your reviews! -Danielle_


End file.
